Pendants of Hope
by NICK54222
Summary: Max, Emmy, and Enrique find 3 pendants and find out that they need to wait a few years to use the real powers. After the wait, Max must now lead the team to stop a new darkness. But can he defeat the monsters of this darkness before they destroy the world?
1. The Three Pendants

**Pendants of Hope**

**A Dragon Tales Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1**

**The Three Pendants**

**Description: Max (4), Emmy (6), and Enrique (6), each have been to Dragon Land more times ever since they have each started making their story called "Dragon Tales", which was inspired by going into the story of how Quetzal got his Magic Pop-Up Book from Sage. One day, they go to Dragon Land one day and play with a Dragon Disk with their dragon friends Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie. They play on the ground and in the air while flying. But, Quetzal sees them in the air and tells them that they need to turn around and head back to The School in the Sky. They ask why and find out that a giant fog cloud is coming. Before they could leave, each of them except Quetzal gets lost in the fog. After flying to get out of the fog, they all end up in a cave. Ord gets scared, but the crystals everywhere make it bright enough for him. At the end of the cave, they find 3 giant crystals, each in a different color and pushed into the ground. One was red, one was blue, and one was green. Max tries to pull up the blue one, but he was unable. Everyone tried to pull them each out of the ground. Enrique was able to pull out the green one. Emmy had an urge to pull out the blue one, so she did and got it out. Max took a deep breath and pulled out the red crystal. The crystals changed into pendants of the color of their crystal. Each of the three activated the pendants, but it changed them. Max became the younger Dan Kuso (the illusionary one) with red wings, a red mini gauntlet on his right arm, and a baby red dragon's head in place of his left hand. Emmy was a water drop with a face, legs, and arms. Enrique was a little tree stump with a face and arms and legs. The dragons were surprised to see them like that, so they each go to Quetzal and tell him what happened. Quetzal tells the kids what their new forms are, revealing their destiny. He also said that in order to return to normal, they need to focus and they will quickly revert back to normal. So they did what he said, reverted, and went home to hide the pendants somewhere where they would find them in the future, when they would be truly destined. 8 years later, Max is hanging out with his new friends at his middle school while Emmy and Enrique hang out with their friends at their high school. A weekend after an incident at the skate park because of a giant monster, Emmy goes out to do some errands and then gets captured by robbers, making Max want to save her. Then, a vision tells him to get the pendants he got years ago. So he gets them and uses his red one again, but sees that he does a new transformation. He becomes Dan Kuso in his NV outfit, but slightly altered with Neo Dragonoid's wings, Dan's gauntlet from NV on the same arm as before, his pendant in the middle of his chest, and Helix's Dragonoid's head on the same hand as before. He finds out that the voice he heard was Dragonoid, his pendant's protector. He tells him why he looks different and tells him to rescue his sister from the robbers at the bank. He takes the other pendants with him and noticed that Enrique saw him fly out. He knew Max's identity when he saw him and he gets his pendant, causing him to activate it and transform and go with Max in that form. At the bank, robbers were everywhere, so they got in and took out each of the robbers in there, but as more came, Max and Enrique went for Emmy, who recognized them easily and was given the blue pendant she got years ago. Her transformed form made her powerful to take out the robbers. In the end, the three of them were strong enough to take out all the robbers. Then, the robber leader was revealed to be a monster, which was easily taken out by Max, allowing the captives to be protected and get out safely. But Emmy remains there to make her parents know that she is safe. After Emmy returns home, she sees Max and Enrique and tells them that the three of them have begun an adventure. Dragonoid agrees with her, but tells them that Max is the most destined of the 3 of them. Now the three of them have to wonder why in their adventure.**

**Now, we will introduce the characters of the story at this point.**

Max: The main hero of the story. He is the most destined between him, Emmy, and Enrique with the pendants. Because of that, he is most of the time the leader of the team. Dragonoid tells him to use the pendants for their powers again in order to bring peace to his world. He wonders why he is destined the most in the first parts of this story. Max is the most powerful member of the team. He has the Red Pendant and has the most classes.

Dragonoid: The beast protector of the Red Pendant and the only talking beast protector. He is also the only beast protector to be with a human protector while in their transformed form and appears with him. He leads the protectors and tells our heroes about their destiny and what they will face with their new powers. He also told Max about what he should do when robbers capture Emmy when she gets to the bank. He is Max's partner.

Dan Kuso: Max's protector of the pendant form. He is the main protagonist and faces against The Black Thorn, an evil person who wishes to destroy the pendants. He is literally a Dragon Human. The Darkness, a dark clone of him, also haunts him during his adventure. He has an ability to change his element type. And like his human form, he is mostly the leader of the team. He is the ace of the air.

Emmy: Max's sister. She is the sometimes leader of the team in both forms. She has the blue pendant.

Aquamentus: The beast protector of the blue pendant. He's a sea serpent.

Aqua Lady: Emmy's transformed form. She is sometimes the leader of the team. She is the ace of the water.

Enrique: Emmy's best human friend and the oldest member of the team. He is the owner of the green pendant.

Trunkar: The beast protector of the green pendant. He's a forest armor elephant.

Wood Shinobi: Enrique's transformed form and is the fastest of the team. He is the ace of the ground.

Cassie: A pink dragon that is Emmy's best friend.

Ord: A blue dragon that is Max's best dragon friend.

Zak and Wheezie: A two headed dragon (Zak is green; Wheezie is purple) that are brother and sister and friends with our heroes.

Quetzal: An elder yellow dragon that knows the destiny of Max, Emmy, and Enrique.

Tech: One of Max's best human friends and one of the first humans to find out Max protects the red pendant.

Phoen: One of Max's best human friends and the other person to first find out Max protects the red pendant.

The Darkness/Dark Dan: An evil clone of Dan Kuso who appears when the new moon appears while he faces criminals one night. He appears in many chapters and revealed near the end of this story to work for The Black Thorn.

The Black Thorn: The main villain. He is the one our heroes are destined to go against. He created the monsters invading Earth. The Darkness is his primary servant in secret.

**That's all of the important characters. Now, let's begin.**

**Max's and Emmy's House**

Max, Emmy, and Enrique were drawing pictures at the table for their story "Dragon Tales" after they experienced Quetzal's Fabled Quest for the Magic Pop-Up Book.

Max was drawing a picture of Ord learning to overcome his fear of the darkness.

Emmy was drawing a picture of Cassie learning how to stand up to a bully.

And Enrique was drawing a picture of Zak and Wheezie trying to not be embarrassed by their sheds.

"Man, we had a lot of adventures in Dragon Land in the past. Our story will probably be very long, but exciting!", said Max.

"Si Max. Some adventures you had were without me. Besides, this is about all of the adventures.", said Enrique.

"Well, if we have more adventures, the story will be longer.", said Emmy.

"It's an expanding story!", said Enrique.

"Let's expand it more by going to Dragon Land!", said Max.

The other 2 agreed, so they went to the Dragon scale.

"I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons, in a land apart.", the 3 said while holding the scale.

Instantly, they were transported to Dragon Land.

**Dragon Land**

Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie were playing Dragon Disk, when they saw Max, Emmy, and Enrique appear.

"Max! Emmy! Enrique!", said Ord as he ran up to give them a hug and put them down after a few seconds.

"Want to play Dragon Disk with us?", Cassie asked them.

They all agreed and they played with the Dragon Disk.

Each of them threw the disk to each other back and forth for a while.

Then, they all looked up at the sky.

After looking at the sky, Max got onto Ord, Emmy onto Cassie and Enrique onto Zak and Wheezie and started to fly.

Then, when they were high enough, they started to throw the Dragon Disk for the fun of the game.

They flew around Dragon Land as they played.

After a while, a yellow dragon named saw them in the air.

He flew up to them in a concerned look.

The gang noticed Quetzal and each said hello to him.

"Hola ninos!", said Quetzal.

"Say, why did you come up here in the sky with us?", Cassie asked.

"I wanted to warn you of a fog coming this way. You better get down to the ground and stay there until the fog goes away.", said Quetzal.

"A fog?", they all asked.

"Yes. And it will not go away until later today.", said Quetzal.

He went back to The School in The Sky.

"What should we do?", Zak asked.

"We should fly down.", said Cassie.

Everyone agreed and flew down, only to see fog.

"Where's the ground?", asked Ord.

Max, Emmy, and Enrique noticed that the dragons were asking where the ground was, but they saw it.

"It's right there!", said Emmy.

The dragons looked around, but did not see the ground.

"If you see it and we don't, maybe you should lead us.", said Cassie.

So Max, Emmy, and Enrique led the dragons to the ground, but something different was with the ground.

"Is that … a cave?", Ord asked when he saw a hole.

"It looks like it.", said Enrique.

"We'll go in and see what's inside, then turn back.", said Emmy.

Everyone went into the cave, helping Ord every step of the way.

**Inside the Cave**

When the gang entered the cave, it was so bright that there was no need for the crystals.

"What is this cave?", Max asked.

"This isn't Crystal Cave.", said Emmy.

They all walked through the cave until they reached 3 giant crystals deep in the ground.

One was red.

One was blue.

And one was green.

"What are those crystals?", Cassie asked.

"I don't know, but I want the blue one!", said Max.

"I guess I'll get the red one!", said Emmy.

"And I'm left with the green one!", said Enrique.

The three of them walked up to the giant crystals.

Max tried to pull out the blue one, but he could not pull it out even a little.

Emmy also had some trouble pulling out the red one since it did not come out one bit.

Enrique, however, was able to pull out the green one.

The dragons gasped at the crystal Enrique pulled out.

"I can't believe that crystal is big, but light enough for Enrique to pick up.", said Zak.

"LOVVVVE IT!", said Wheezie.

Ord and Cassie went to help Max and Emmy pull out theirs, but a barrier did not allow them to and blocked them off.

Max and Emmy saw the barrier.

Enrique walked outside of the barrier and saw that Emmy and Max were having trouble pulling out the crystals.

"Emmy, I'll take out the red one!", said Max.

"OK Max.", said Emmy.

Emmy took out the blue one like she was about to throw it.

Max took a deep breath and pulled out the red crystal.

Then he and Emmy walked outside of the barrier.

"Woah! These crystals are amazing!", said Max.

"But what are they?", Enrique asked.

"A bigger question is how come only we could pull them out.", said Emmy.

The crystals started to flash their color and change form.

They shrunk into 3 pendants, each the color of the crystal they originally were.

"What are these pendants?", Max asked.

Then, he had a vision to hold them up.

"Let's try holding them up!", said Max.

"You're sure about this Max?", Enrique asked.

"Yep.", said Max.

So the three of them held up their pendants.

They each noticed a small button on the back of the pendants.

They tried lifting them again while pushing the button on the back of the pendant.

They each started to flash and transform Max, Emmy, and Enrique.

After the transformation, Max, Emmy, and Enrique were each different figures.

Their voices have also changed.

Max was Illusionary Dan, but with wings, a red mini gauntlet on his right arm, and a red baby dragon's head instead of his left arm's hand.

Emmy was a water drop with a face, arms, and legs.

Enrique was a little tree stump with arms and legs.

The dragons gasped at what happened to them.

They each ran up to them as they looked in awe of their new forms.

"Max! You look like you can fly on your own without my help now!", said Ord.

"I guess I can now!", said Max (his voice is of course Illusionary Dan's voice).

"Emmy, you are now just a drop of water with a face, arms, and legs. How do you feel?", said Cassie.

"I feel fine, I guess. But if this is for me, then I guess I'll have to use this.", said Emmy.

"Enrique, you're a tree!", said Zak.

"LOVVVVE IT!", said Wheezie.

"This looks like I'm an actual living tree!", said Enrique.

"You know, maybe we could show this to our friends back home!", said Max.

"Or maybe we could go to Quetzal.", said Cassie.

The gang agreed and exited the cave to go see Quetzal.

**Outside the Cave**

The fog was gone, so the dragons could see where they were going.

Emmy got onto Cassie, Enrique got onto Zak and Wheezie, and Max decided to not get onto Ord.

"Seems like you want to fly yourself, huh?", Ord asked.

"Yep.", said Max.

So he ran to the edge of the cliff and flapped his wings to fly.

**Dragon Land Sky**

Max was flying a bit faster than the other dragons.

"Max flies a bit too fast now. It must be his wings!", said Emmy.

"Hey Ord! You want to race?", said Max.

"OK pal! Let's go!", said Ord.

So Ord flew faster to race Max.

"They're zooming! Let's fly with them!", said Wheezie.

Wheezie zoomed with Ord and Max.

"Easy Wheezie!", said Zak.

"Emmy, do you think that you could pick up those crystals just by yourself could mean that something is going on?", Cassie asked.

"I don't know. I'll bet I will know after Quetzal tells us why.", said Emmy.

"I guess it's the only way.", said Cassie.

**The School in the Sky**

Max was first to land on the ground.

Ord came after him a few seconds later

Zak, Wheezie, and Enrique descended a few more second later.

Lastly, Emmy and Cassie arrived.

"All right! I won!", said Max.

"You sure did, buddy!", said Ord.

Then, Quetzal came out from the door in The School in the Sky.

"Hola ninos! Are you alright?", he said.

"Yes Quetzal!", they all said.

"Where are Max, Emmy, and Enrique?", Quetzal asked them.

"Quetzal! It's us! We transformed into these forms in a cave after picking up crystals and their transformed pendants' power!", said Max.

"Max! Emmy! Enrique! Come in here! I think I know what has happened to you.", said Quetzal.

So the gang went inside The School in the Sky.

**Inside The School in the Sky**

The gang went inside and noticed that Quetzal was getting a different book than his Magic Book.

"Max, Emmy, Enrique, tell me what happened to you. I might know what it is and why it happened to you.", said Quetzal.

"We were in this fog that you warned us about, but me, Emmy, and Enrique each saw a patch of grass for some of the ground, giving us a job of being a guide to lead them to that spot of grass. We landed on this spot and found a cave that we entered and found three giant crystals each stuck on the ground at the end of the cave. Me, Emmy, and Enrique were able to pull out the three crystals. I was able to pull out the red one, Emmy was able to pull out the blue one, and Enrique was able to pull out the green one. The crystals became pendants that we activated and forced us to transform into these forms. We went back then to see if you know.", said Max.

"Ah, I see it now. It seems that you three are destined for these powers.", said Quetzal.

"Powers?", they all asked.

Quetzal sprinkled magic powder onto the book onto a certain page.

"Yes. The three pendants are known for being used for protecting the universe with their powers of light. The pendants have had many human protectors in the past, as well as still with the three beast protectors. The red pendant Max possesses is of the element Fire. Its power makes the protector much powerful than before. Human protectors will be able to be aces of the sky. The beast protector is known as Dragonoid, a dragon and the leader of the 3 beast protectors. The blue pendant Emmy possesses is of the element Water. The water protector is known for being devastating against foes of the pendants and a master of healing allies of it if they are injured. Of course, the ace of the water is what the human protector is. Aquamentus, a sea serpent, is the beast protector of this pendant. And finally, the green pendant Enrique possesses is of the element Forest. Human protectors will be very stealthy against foes in the transformed form. The ace of the ground is what you could call this protector. Trunkar, a giant forest beast, is the beast protector of this pendant. Together, the pendants were used to defeat the dark lord Black Thorn. Peace to the land continues thanks to these heroes. Unfortunately, that's all I know, so since you 3 are not destined yet, I want you to focus on reverting back to your normal human selves.", said Quetzal.

Max, Emmy, and Enrique focused on reverting back to human form and after a few seconds, were their normal human forms again.

The pendants were in their hands after they were humans again.

"Now ninos, hide these pendants somewhere you can find it when you are truly destined.", said Quetzal.

"When will that be?", Emmy asked.

"You will find that out on your own, Emmy. Now, I think it's time to return to your home and continue your life. Visit Dragon Land too to see your friends also time to time.", said Quetzal.

Max, Emmy, and Enrique said goodbye to everyone and went outside.

"I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home, until next time.", they said and were transported back home.

**Max and Emmy's House**

Max, Emmy, and Enrique were back in the house Max and Emmy live in.

"Where do you think we should hide these pendants?", Enrique asked.

They looked in the closed and saw a box where the pendants could fit inside.

So they put the pendants into the box and hid it inside the closet.

They looked at it before closing the closet.

They walked away from the closet, but Max looked behind him.

"My destiny will come soon. Can't wait for that to happen when the time comes.", he thought and walked away.

**Mysterious Lair**

An evil king was stuck behind a door.

"I guess it will be time for my revival soon!", he said.

He looked at a dark timer.

It said that in 8 years, he would escape.

"In 8 years, the world will be mine! The empire of Black Thorn!", said the evil king (actually Black Thorn).

He laughed evilly.

**8 Years Later, Max and Emmy's House**

Emmy's good grades at her high school allowed her parents and Enrique to paint her room pink.

"So, how do you like this?", her father asked.

"I like it. Thanks Mom, Dad, and Enrique.", said Emmy.

"You're welcome.", said her mother, her father, and Enrique.

"Say, as anyone seen Max?", Enrique asked.

"I might have heard him going to the skate park.", said Emmy.

"Let's clean up and then we can go see Max.", said her mother.

So they cleaned up and went to the skate park in town.

A red dragon watched them exit the house from a distance.

"At any moment now, Black Thorn will be revived. Max, Emmy, and Enrique are ready to use their new powers now from the pendants, especially Max. He is the true destined one.

**Town Skate Park**

Emmy, Enrique, and Emmy's parents went to the skate park in town to check on Max.

There, they saw Max's two most trusted friends: Tech and Phoen.

The two of them were just sitting down and relaxing themselves and drinking some water.

"Excuse me, Tech, but have you or Phoen seen Max here?", Emmy asked Tech.

"He is here, but somewhere else in the park. Maybe he will show up in this spot sometime.", said Tech.

"Yeah. Besides, he is literally 100% here in this park.", said Phoen.

"I guess we should look around for him.", said Emmy's father.

"Yes. He should be somewhere here.", said Emmy's mother.

Then, Enrique heard someone yell "YA-HOO!".

He saw that it was someone nearby and recognized easily who it was.

The person skated towards Phoen, Tech, Emmy, Enrique, and Emmy's parents and stopped quickly before he could hit them.

They all knew who he was.

It was Max.

"Max! I should have known you would have been with your friends here. So, why did you go with them here?", said his father.

"It's like I said. I like hanging out with my best buds Tech and Phoen. So I came here and decided to have some fun.", said Max.

"Well, you are in 7th Grade now at your middle school now. So you are literally a teenager now.", said his mother.

"I guess I am.", said Max.

Then the loudspeaker of the park started to speak.

"Clear the park! It's starting to rain!", it said.

So everyone left the park and went back to their houses.

The red dragon saw Max leave with his friends, his parents, and his sister from high in the sky..

"Black Thorn is about to revive! But I sense that also pretty soon, Emmy will be captured and it will begin the adventure of the chosen ones!", he said.

Then a light source came behind him.

"Dragonoid, have you gotten him to understand the truth yet?", said a figure from the light source.

"Not yet. But I sense when that will be.", said Dragonoid (yep, the dragon was him).

"Good. Now we wait for the time to come.", said the figure as he disappeared.

"Black Thorn, prepare yourself! 3 new chosen ones will arise!", said Dragonoid.

**Mysterious Lair**

Black Thorn has gained tons of power since he was able to see when he would be able to escape.

"Finally, after 8 long years, I can escape!", he said.

He broke the door open and was able to use his power for darkness.

"Bring it on, Dragonoid! I've returned!", said Black Thorn.

An evil laughed followed afterwards.

**Max and Emmy's House**

Max and Emmy, along with Enrique and their parents, returned to their house.

"So, Enrique, I think it's time for you to go home now.", said Max's father.

"Yes it is.", said Enrique as he went home.

The family said goodbye to him, but then saw breaking news on the TV.

"**Breaking news! A gigantic monster has appeared terrorizing the skate park in town as the people were leaving! It did not kill anyone escaping! We, however, must do something about this! But a while later, it just disappeared like it was not even there! This is a mystery we must solve!",** said the news reporter.

"A monster in the skate park?", Max's father asked.

"Maybe this all started by someone's attacks.", said Max's father.

"This might possibly be a sign that shows me, Emmy, and Enrique what out destiny is. But could this be really it? Could it be time to use those pendants truly for the protection of the world?", Max thought.

"Max, we are glad you were not killed by that monster.", said Max's father.

"But now, we should be careful around here since we are under attack by some mysterious monsters!", said Max's mother.

Dragonoid saw what happened from a window.

"Max, if you are thinking that it is time now, then you are correct. It is time for you to face against the evil Black Thorn. But, I sense that something will happen to prove yourself if you are worthy of being the destined one.", he said.

**Max's School A Few Days Later**

Max was at the courtyard at his school with his friends Tech and Phoen.

"Max, did you hear about the incident at the skate park?", Tech asked.

"Yep. I also sense that someone is behind this.", said Max.

"Who could be behind this?", Phoen asked.

"Someone who wishes to destroy out world.", said Max.

Then, Max heard from his other friends, a discussion about the incident and what they will do about it.

"What should we do?", said one friend.

"Are we in danger?", said another friend.

"Someone needs to save us!", said another friend.

"Please, my red pendant, tell me my destiny! Dragonoid, come to me!", Max though after he heard his other friends talking about the situation.

Dragonoid saw him.

"I know that you want me to come to you, but the time will come soon.", said Dragonoid.

**Emmy and Enrique's School**

Emmy and Enrique were also confronted by friends who questing what is going on.

"Man, what should we do?", asked one friend.

"Is someone planning our every move?", asked another friend.

"Anyone, hear me and save us!", said another friend.

"We need to know what is going on very badly!", said Emmy.

"Yeah, we sure do.", said Enrique.

**Max and Emmy's House That Weekend**

Max and Emmy were both concerned about the monster invasion, but Max was more concerned since he wants Dragonoid to come to him so that he could fight off the monsters.

Max was watching TV and saw that his mother was preparing to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"To do my usual errands with Emmy.", said his mother.

"Those places again, huh?", Max asked.

"Yep.", said Emmy as she walked down the stairs to the living room.

Emmy and her mother left a few minutes after they prepared for their departure.

Max continued to watch TV as they left, concerned about his powers.

"Dragonoid, I still wait for your arrival to come.", he said as he was watching TV.

Dragonoid was watching him from the window.

"I sense that the time we meet is about to come right about now!", said Dragonoid.

**A Half Hour Later**

Max was still watching TV when he heard sirens of police cars.

Dragonoid saw them.

"Now, I must lead Max to getting his new powers!", said Dragonoid.

He disappeared and found a way to inform Max of his new powers.

Max turned off the TV, got up, and saw his mother get into the house.

"What happened?", he asked.

"Your sister is being held by robbers!", said his mother.

"And not only that, but the robbers mysteriously have guarded the bank up! Someone needs to break the barrier and save her!", said one of the officers.

Max ran up to his room.

**Max's Room**

Max was in his bed with the pillow on his head.

"Emmy! I'm sorry! I should have protected you!", he said in a sad voice.

Then, he remembered the pendants he got years ago.

Max got up from his bed.

"I guess Emmy will be saved after all!", he said.

A mind came into his head.

"Max, please watch this vision I send to your mind!", said the voice.

"Who are you?", Max asked.

"My name does not matter now. This will show you your destiny.", said the voice.

Max had a vision.

In it, is showed that he would get the pendants from the box in the closet in the playroom he, Emmy, and Enrique each hid 8 years ago.

He would activate it, but his vision ended.

"I know. But it looks like I really need it now since I think this is where my destiny begins!", said Max.

So Max went to the playroom.

**Playroom**

Max went into the closet where he hid the box with the pendants.

He took it out and opened it.

The 3 pendants were not damaged at all.

Max picked up his red one.

It looked entirely like he remembered it when he got it 8 years ago.

The button was still on the back of it.

"Now Max, activate it!", said the voice.

"Here goes!", said Max.

He lifted up the pendant and pressed the button.

It flashed red like before, but then, it made a new transformation.

Max was put into a ball of fire made by the pendant's light.

He then began to transform.

His arms changed, notably his right arm had a gaunlet and his left hand became a dragon's head.

His legs began to transform as well.

His chest transformed as well, and the red pendant was placed onto his chest.

On his back, he grew wings.

Then his head transformed, allowing him to open his eyes which were now red.

The wings hid him, then flapped and caused the fire to return into the pendant.

The transformation transformed Max into an older version of Dan Kuso, notably him from NV.

Max looked at his new form.

"I look older than I was 8 years ago.", said Max (with the same voice from before, but as Dan in NV).

"You have, partner.", said the voice.

Max noticed that it came from his left hand.

"The dragon on my hand! It's an all new dragon!", he said.

"Yes Max, I am the one who told you. I'm Dragonoid, beast protector of the red pendant. I will accompany you on your adventure, unlike the other 2 beast protectors.", said Dragonoid (who was the voice).

"Dragonoid! It is time now! I better find Enrique and tell him about these new powers.", said Max.

"You should do that. Save Emmy and bring her into the battle against the robbers with the blue pendant, Dan Kuso.", said Dragonoid.

"I guess that's my new name in this form. But there's no time. I need to save Emmy!', said Dan.

So he got the other two pendants and went to find Enrique by jumping out the window and flying.

"Enrique!", said Dan as he exited the house.

Enrique was heading over to Max's house after he heard what happened to Emmy.

"Emmy must be saved! I must get some help!", said he said.

Then, Dan landed behind him.

Enrique looked behind him and noticed that his chest had the red pendant.

"Max, so it is time we used the pendants for protecting our world.", he said.

"How did you know who I am, Enrique? My name is different in this form.", said Dan.

"Your chest has your pendant on it.", said Enrique.

"Oh, right.", said Dan after he looked at his chest.

"We need to get my pendant.", said Enrique.

"Enrique, I have this for you.", said Dan as he opened his right hand.

In it were the blue and green pendants.

Enrique took the green pendant from his hand.

He lifted it up and pressed the button to activate it.

Enrique had bark roots cover him up.

The roots became a tree.

Then, as it grew branches, the crown of the tree had something on it.

It looked like a ninja that has skin made out of wood and had clothing that was made by the forest plants.

The ninja jumped down from the tree as it went down.

Dan saw who appeared.

It was Enrique.

He looked at himself.

His pendant was also on his chest.

"I look like a new hero now! Let's go save Emmy!", said Enrique. (His voice is about the same as Orbeum's voice from MS).

"Indeed, Wood Shinobi.", said Dragonoid.

"I'm guessing that's my name in this form. In that case, I'll now call you Dan Kuso in that form. But who was that voice?", said Wood.

"It was mine, Wood Shinobi. I am Dragonoid, Dan's partner.", said Dragonoid.

"Let's go, Wood.", said Dan as he jumped up and started to fly.

Wood then began to fly from his stealthy traits of his new powers and flew behind Dan.

**City Bank**

The robbers tied up Emmy to a pillar at the bank after they captured her.

"I need someone to help me!", said Emmy.

"She really needs someone to help her! But why can't we get in?", said one of the police officers.

Dan and Wood were above the bank's roof.

"I sense Emmy in there! We need to help her!", said Wood.

"But how do we get in there?", Dan asked.

"There's a barrier blocking the entrances. If we can destroy the barrier, we could get in there, save Emmy, and give her the blue pendant, making the three new heroes awakened at last.", said Dragonoid.

"How will we do that?", Wood asked.

"Maybe my left hand is my battle weapon!", said Dan.

"Yes Dan. Now, let's show this barrier our new power!', said Dragonoid.

So Dan aimed Dragonoid's mouth to the barrier, and blasted fire at the barrier, which destroyed the barrier in 1 hit!

"The barrier is destroyed!", said one of the officers.

Then, the robber leader blasted a beam to the wall, causing a hole to appear.

Emmy saw it and was shocked.

"That robber is a monster!", she said.

"What was that blast", Wood asked.

"That's why this robbery made you two truly destined now.", said Dragonoid.

"We better get in there!", said Dan.

He flew in quickly.

Wood followed him into the bank.

The robbers saw them enter and started to fire their bullets.

Wood threw ninja stars at the robbers and knocked them out.

"So I really am a Ninja now.", he said.

The robber leader then sent more robbers after them.

Dan fired blasts of flame at them, which knocked them out.

"The fire you possess is only made to vanquish the darkness of Black Thorn, not robbers.", said Dragonoid.

Dan just shook his head.

Wood then used his ninja speed to take out more of the robbers.

Even more robbers were sent to defeat them.

"We are not just here to fight these robbers off, but to save Emmy!", said Dan.

"We better evade their attacks and save her, give her the blue pendant, and then she can help you.", said Dragonoid.

Wood saw her tied up to a pillar nearby their location they were standing on.

"She's over there! Let's get her into this battle on our side!", he said.

So the two went to Emmy and cut the rope holding her to the pillar

She saw the two and quickly recognized who they were.

"Max! Enrique! So it is time!", said Emmy.

"Well if you know, then, you might want to use this blue pendant.", said Dan, showing Emmy her blue pendant in her hand.

She took it and activated it by lifting it up high and pressing the button.

Her whole body was transformed into liquid water.

She moved over to some armor that appeared and grew bigger with the armor on.

Her whole liquid body was gone and protected by her armor.

She had a helmet on like she was a Bomberman character, but the face part was still water with Mermaid Bombers's eyes from Bomberman Jetters.

Her new body made her look like she could be able to swim freely underwater.

Her pendant was on her chest.

She was given a spear from the water gods.

"My armor makes this form better than my other form I was in years ago!", said Emmy as she looked at her new body.

"It seems you prefer this form to your other one, Aqua Lady.", said Dragonoid.

"Who was that voice? And who's Aqua Lady?", Emmy asked.

"You are, sis.", said Dan.

"The voice was I, Aqua Lady. I am Dragonoid, Dan's, or should I say, Max's new partner.", said Dragonoid.

"Each of us has a name in these forms. I am known as Wood Shinobi.", said Wood.

"And I am Dan Kuso.", said Dan.

"OK then. I am now Aqua Lady.", said Aqua.

"I guess now we have to all face those robbers!", said Wood.

They came towards them.

"Here they come!", said Aqua.

She used her spear to attack, but it attacked using Aqua blasts that knocked out the robbers.

"This power makes them each too easy for us!", said Aqua Lady.

More robbers in his section for battle surrounded Wood Shinobi.

"Take this!", he said.

He used some more ninja stars at them, each of them knocking out the robbers.

Dan Kuso was left in his section with all but more robbers.

"It's time they faced this move I have: The Dragon Tornado!", he said.

So he spun around and around and around, causing a flame tornado to appear.

He blasted himself at the rest of the robbers, knocking out the rest of them.

"All of the robbers are gone!", said Aqua.

"Now all we need to do is take out the leader!", said Wood.

The leader walked up to them and transformed into a monster.

All of the other hostages were shocked and scared to see the monster.

"That monster looks creepy!", said Wood.

"Leave it to me, guys!", said Dan.

So he flew up to him while using his Dragon Tornado move.

The monster used his beams.

They all blew off course due to the tornado blowing them off course.

When Dan reached the monster, he went right through it and killed it.

Aqua Lady and Wood Shinobi ran up to him.

"That monster was part of your destiny! We need to fight them off!", said Dragonoid.

"So, this is our destiny.", said Dan.

Officers were investigating the robbers in the bank.

"We better split up. Aqua, you stay here and revert. That way, you can be safe. Me and Wood will go back home and wait for you there.", said Dan.

"I'll find a spot to revert back to normal. You two can just return to the Playroom.", said Aqua.

So Aqua went to a place to revert back to Emmy while Dan and Wood headed for Max's house.

**The Playroom A Few Minutes Later**

Dan and Wood enter the playroom from the window and reverted back to Max and Enrique.

Then, they heard police cars at their house.

From the window, they saw that Emmy was safe.

They ran downstairs to see her.

**Living Room**

Emmy was safe with her parents.

Max and Enrique were glad to see her.

"She's OK, Max. Now, it's time for you three to have some fun for the rest of the day without getting harmed.", said Max's father.

**Playroom Later That Night**

Max, Emmy, and Enrique went inside the playroom while their babysitter was home and took out their pendants.

"Guys, I think we have began an adventure.", said Emmy.

Then, Dragonoid appeared behind them.

"I agree with you, Emmy. Now you must use them to defeat the monsters of Black Thorn.", said Dragonoid.

"Who is Black Thorn?", Max asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but one more thing. Max, you are the most destined between you, Emmy, and Enrique.", said Dragonoid as he left.

"Now we need to know why I am the most destined one.", Max said.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Chapter 2: Beginning of A New Destiny**

**Description: The morning following the incident at the bank where robbers, led by a monster, captured Emmy and were defeated by our heroes, she, Max and Enrique meet up with Dragonoid, Aquamentus, and Trunkar, and learn more about their destinies with information that Quetzal did not tell them 8 years ago. Their parents make great concern of them after they appear in their Pendant Protector forms in the news. Their lives could be at stake because of the incident. Meanwhile, bullies appear at first to bully Tech and Phoen, Max's best friends. But Max fights back and finds out that they are monsters after stopping them from bullying his friends one night. Can he stop them without revealing his identity? Can he also get assistance from his allies to help him fight off multiple monster soldiers helping the two lead monsters?**


	2. Beginning of A New Destiny

**Pendants of Hope**

**Chapter 2**

**Beginning of A New Destiny**

**Description: After the events of the last chapter (Max, Emmy, and Enrique use the pendants for the first time when the time comes and defeat the robbers led by a monster disguising himself as a robber), Max is anxious to learn of his destiny and why he is the MOST destined. But during the robbery, two bullies bully Tech and Phoen, Max's trusted friends. The morning after the robbery, Max wakes up to find Dragonoid looking at him. He tells him that he needs to meet with Emmy and Enrique in the playroom with their pendants when Enrique comes over. Max accepts, but hears his parents walking. Before his parents open the door, Dragonoid returns inside the pendant. His parents tell him Enrique will come over and about 9 AM and return home at 11 AM since his parents are going to a business meeting and will pick him up on the way home. They then ask if anything happened before they came in. Max says nothing really, and his parents leave. Dragonoid appears when his parents close the door and tells Max why he needs to get Emmy and Enrique, as well as their pendants and meet in the playroom: to discuss more about their destinies. So Max agrees again and goes downstairs. Later that morning, Enrique arrives at the house since his parents are going to a business meeting. There, Emmy tells him Max wants them to be in the playroom with their pendants. When the three of them entered the playroom, their pendants glowed their color and were warped to an unknown place. There, Dragonoid met with them. He then introduced Aquamentus, Beast Protector of the Blue Pendant and Trunkar, Beast Protector of the Green Pendant. Dragonoid then told the 3 to transform into their Pendant protector forms. And so they did. They learn more about their skills, as well as why they are destined and why Max is the true hero, including information about their enemy: Black Thorn. They also learn about that there are more pendants out there and learn that all 8 of them need to be used to defeat Black Thorn this time because he has enough power to escape being sealed very easily. After the explanation, Dragonoid reverts the 3 and sends them back to the playroom. When they go downstairs, their battle with the robbers and the leader, who was a monster, is shown on the news, concerning Max and Emmy's parents about the Pendant Protectors. The next day, Max sees his friends Phoen and Tech bullied again by the bullies. Max's friend Clay sees this as suspicious, since the two bullies seemed to only mess around with Tech and Phoen. Dragonoid then senses something about the bullies. That night, as Max and Emmy are eating dinner with their family, Max gets a call from Clay, warning him that the bullies are at it again, but this time doing much worse. Dragonoid urges Max to save them, since he believes the bullies are monsters from Black Thorn. Max excuses himself to go and save them, but Emmy calls Enrique to assist Max with her. Max finds Clay and notices that the bullies are doing worse than ever. However, Dragonoid tells Max he needs to face the bullies. Max then hides somewhere after telling Clay he's going to get help and immediately transforms into Dan and steps in to burn the bullies, who are actually revealed to be monsters from Black Thorn! Before they attack though, the monsters send reinforcements. Aqua and Wood step in, only to be told by Dan to take out the reinforcements. Dragonoid tells them to do so too since fighting the leader monsters, which were actually the bullies, is Dan's role in the battle. They realize what is going on and stop the monster reinforcements by taking them out, one by one. Meanwhile, Dan burns up the two monsters pretty easily, even though one of them still survived. Another blast of fire done by Dan finished him off. When the reinforcements tried to stop Dan, they were ordered to return to base by Black Thorn's magic. After the battle, Max finds Tech and Phoen in his normal form (after reverting while Aqua and Wood return to their homes) and asks them if they are all right. But as they leave, Black Thorn sees them and plans another attack on them. But before Max leaves to go home, Dragonoid tells him he senses that one of his three friends is actually the one who is destined to use the Yellow Pendant of Electricity. Now Max needs to find out who it is and bring him into the war with Black Thorn! Can he find out who it is? Will his identity be revealed to his parents? Keep reading to find out!**

**Nearby Max's School (During the Robbery Battle in the Last Chapter)**

Tech and Phoen were walking around the school when two bullies appeared.

"Oh no!", Tech said.

"We better run!", Phoen said.

But before they could run away, the two of them each got a wedgie.

The bullies then threw them into the dumpster.

**Max's Room**

Max woke up, exclaiming "I can't wait to learn my destiny!".

But suddenly, he saw Dragonoid looking at him.

"Dragonoid! What are you doing here?", Max said.

"You remember when I said I needed to see you, Emmy, and Enrique today yesterday, Max?", Dragonoid asked.

"Yes.", said Max.

"I need to see you 3 in the playroom with your pendants when Enrique comes over.", said Dragonoid.

"I will.", said Max.

Suddenly, he heard his parents walking.

Max was about to tell Dragonoid to hide, but he was not near him.

Max's parents entered his room.

"Max, Enrique's parents have a business meeting to go to from 9AM to 11AM. Enrique will be here for a while this morning.", said his father.

"Ok then.", said Max.

"Did something happen in here before we came in? I sworn I heard something.", said his mother.

"No.", said Max.

His parents exited his room and when the closed the door, Dragonoid reappeared next to Max.

"Max, the reason why I need to see you, Emmy, and Enrique with your pendants is because I need to tell you your destinies.", said Dragonoid.

"Oh, ok then.", said Max.

Max then got dressed and went downstairs.

**Meanwhile at Black Thorn's Lair**

Black Thorn was impressed at how Max, Emmy, and Enrique as Dan, Wood, and Aqua took out the monster he sent.

"I guess I'll have to try a tad harder to get rid of these pesky runts!", he said.

However, his monsters he also sees impress him in their good job of their mission.

"Let's see those fools defeat these servants of me!", said Black Thorn.

**Max House Later That Morning**

Max and Emmy are waiting for Enrique by either watching TV or texting messages to friends.

Then, Enrique came in.

"Hey Max and Emmy!", said Enrique.

He then noticed Max's serious look.

"What's with Max?", he asked.

"I don't know.", said Emmy.

"Enrique, you have your pendant with you, right?", Max asked.

"I know. I need to see Dragonoid with you and Emmy.", said Enrique.

"We better go to the Playroom. He's waiting for us there.", said Max.

So the 3 of them headed to the playroom.

**Playroom**

The 3 entered the Playroom, only to be alarmed by the glowing lights of their pendants.

They took out their pendants and then the pendants glowed very well, warping them to an unknown place.

**?**

Max, Emmy, and Enrique were in an unknown place.

"Welcome, chosen ones.", said Dragonoid.

The 3 then noticed 2 other beasts arrive.

"I guess the blue beast is Aquamentus.", said Emmy.

"And the green one is Trunkar.", said Enrique.

"Correct. Now, I want you 3 to become the Pendant Protectors!", said Drgaonoid.

So the 3 of them each raised their pendants and pressed the button on the pendant to transform.

The Pendants then glowed a light, which each showed their Pendant Protector Beast behind them.

They each began to transform.

Emmy's transformation shows her body transforming completely into water, which then ends up in the ocean. Then all of the water is absorbed into some armor except for the water Emmy transformed into. She enters the armor and then opens her eyes to signify she has become Aqua Lady. Her staff then appears, which she catches. Her element symbol of the water was then shown behind her, completing the transformation.

Enrique's transformation has his entire body covered in bark. Stems begin to grow in the bark, as well as armor. The bark then grows into a tree and is very high. Even though the tree finished growing, the bark Enrique was in continued to grow, until it was big enough for Enrique to burst out as Wood Shinobi. He caught some of his ninja stars that were aimed at him as he descended and landed on the ground below the tree. His element symbol of the forest was then behind him, ending the transformation.

Finally, Max's transformation shows him being engulfed in Dragonoid's flame. In the flame ball, Max's body slowly morphs into Dan, as his legs, arms, and body change and before the transformation ends, his wings come out, hide Max, and blow off all of the flame, which is then absorbed into Max's Pendant when he emerges as Dan. His element symbol of fire appeared behind him, ending his transformation.

After they transformed, the 3 noticed something about Dan.

"Where's Dragonoid? Isn't he supposed to be on my hand?", Dan asked.

Dan was only missing Dragonoid on his left hand for attacking his foes.

"I'm right here, partner.", said Dragonoid.

The 3 looked up and saw the Beast Protectors.

"I'm about to tell you 3 about your destiny. You might have heard about it in the past, but I need to tell you 3 more. Aqua Lady, your powers from your staff include summoning water monsters to defeat foes, which will especially work when you need to take out fire monsters. You also can swim very fast, can heal your allies, and use water attacks on your foes with your hands. Wood Shinobi, you have forest ninja stars, which can be used for long-range combat. You also can attack your foes rapidly with your ninja skills. You also have healing powers, like Aqua. And as for you, Dan, you still will have your wings and flame powers even without me. You can fly and hit hard by using flame attacks used for attacking close up. You also have the power of infinity, which is the ultimate light, and is very powerful, so use it when you are especially in danger. However, that was just your powers. On that day 8 years ago, you found these pendants in Dragon Land after finding a cave with three large crystals, which would become the pendants. However, you could not use them yet since Black Thorn was unable to have you stop him and because of your young ages. Dan, you are the most destined one since I am the descendant of the original Beast Protector of Fire. My ancestor was the original protector. As for Trunkar and Aquamentus, they were the Beasts with the original. Despite this, the original Fire Pendant Protector human sealed Black Thorn, causing him to want revenge by having the need to take you out the most. In other words, you must duel Black Thorn yourself.", said Dragonoid.

"So you have an ancestor that sealed Black Thorn?", Dan asked.

"There's more. The Old Pendant Protectors of the Blue and Green Pendants were normal people, while the Pendant Protector of the Red Pendant, who was partnered with my ancestor is in fact your ancestor, Dan!", said Dragonoid.

Dan, Wood, and Aqua were surprised.

"My ancestor stopped Black Thorn?", Dan said very slowly.

"But he's my ancestor too.", said Aqua.

"That's true. But despite you and your brother having this destiny, the true destiny belongs to Dan. In the end, you will need to possess the super power of each of the 8 pendants in order to stop Black Thorn once more and this time, end his evil rule for eternity!", said Dragonoid.

"8 Pendants?", the 3 asked.

"Yes. There are also 8 more pendants. Their colors are Yellow, Orange, White, Purple and Teal. Each of them also has its own element, human, and except for 2 of them, a beast destined for it. However, you must find the destined ones for the Teal Pendant of the Winds, Orange Pendant of the Earth, and Yellow Pendant of Electricity. However, they were used for evil at first, but the Pendant of Light, which is also the White Pendant, took the evil out of them. However, their beasts still are a mystery.", said Dragonoid.

"So, who are the destined ones for the Teal, Yellow, and Orange pendants?", Wood asked.

"And what about the Purple Pendant?", Aqua asked.

"The ones chosen are those whom you might trust the most. In fact, they might be close to any of you three, which could mean that it might be a relative of you or a friend. As for the Purple Pendant, the pendant of Darkness, they are unknown, despite that they have no beast and they have their super powers the only powers to defeat Black Thorn. However, this time, it will take all 8 Pendants to stop Black Thorn.", said Dragonoid.

"Why?", Dan asked.

"He has enough power to escape being sealed very easily. So we are left with no other choice but to kill him. It is your destiny.", said Dragonoid.

"Anything else?", Dan asked.

"I'm afraid that's all about your destiny for now. You must return to the real world and continue your life, as well as face your destiny.", said Dragonoid as he returned the 3 back to the Playroom.

**Playroom**

Max, Emmy, and Enrique were reverted and had their pendants in their hands after returning to the Playroom.

Max got up and thought "Close to one of us? It might be friends or relatives of Enrique, Emmy, or even me! I need to find out who!".

Emmy and Enrique saw his face.

"Max, what's with you?", Emmy asked him.

"I'm concerned about the ones destined to use the other pendants. Dragonoid said that the ones destined to use the Orange, Teal, and Yellow Pendants are either relatives or friends to us.", said Max.

"Well it could be a relative or us or Enrique's.", said Emmy.

"Or one of our friends at the High School or one in your grade.", said Enrique.

"This is mysterious. And aside from that, who possesses the White and Purple Pendants? We have to do this, since it is our destiny.", said Max.

"Yes. But remember, you are the true destined one, Max. You must defeat Black Thorn.", said Enrique.

Suddenly, they heard Max and Emmy's parents.

"Kids! Come down here!", said Max's father.

Max and his allies rushed downstairs.

**Living Room**

Max, Emmy, and Enrique entered the living room, only to find that THEY as the Pendant Protectors were on the news!

"**Yesterday there was a robbery at the bank and among the people held hostage was a girl named Emmy. However, a barrier blockaded officers from entry into the bank, but two figures came in and took out the robbers. However, Emmy disappeared when the third figure with a staff appeared. The lead robber eventually became a monster, but one of the mysterious 3 used fire to take out the monster quickly. When the figures left, Emmy was seen and she was OK, even though she might have gone missing. She told officers that she was told to hide when the third figure appeared so that it could take out the robbers. This is a mystery to what these figures are and where they come from, but police are on investigation on these figures.", **said the news reporter.

"Who are these figures anyway?", Max's father asked in shock.

"Yeah, and what about that monster? Is that monster good or evil?", Max's mother also said in shock.

The 3 were surprised.

"We need to talk outside.", said Max.

So Emmy and Enrique went outside with him.

**Outside**

"We better be careful guys.", said Max after they went outside.

"I agree. If our parents find out our identities, we will have to confess everything!", said Emmy.

"Now we have two dangers: our secret being revealed and Black Thorn!", said Enrique.

"What are we going to do?", Emmy asked.

"I know. We must find out who is destined for the Yellow, Orange, and Teal Pendants!", said Max.

"I guess so.", said Enrique.

"Alright then! We better get ready!", said Max.

"I guess despite your young age, you are our leader Max. Sometimes I will be the leader though.", said Emmy.

"OK.", said Max.

**The Next Day**

When Max is waiting to enter his school, his friend Clay sees him.

"Hey Max!", said Clay.

"Hey Clay!", said Max.

"Did you hear the story of those suspicious people take out the robbers?", Clay asked.

"Yes, I did.", said Max.

Tech and Phoen rushed over to them.

"Max! Did you hear about those figures?", Tech said.

"We were just talking about them.", said Max.

"Who do you think they are?" Phoen asked.

"I don't know, but they look like they are heroes.", said Clay.

"I guess I MIGHT have to expose my identity in order to stop this evil known as Black Thorn. But still, I must find my answers of who has the power to use the other pendants.", Max thought.

**Later That Day**

Max was getting his stuff to go home when he saw Phoen and Tech being pushed around by two bullies.

"Who are those kids?", Max asked.

"They are 2 new kids here. It's suspicious that they only bully those 2.", said Clay.

"Really?", Max asked.

"Indeed. I wonder why they came here for education or just to bully our friends.", said Clay.

As Max got his pendant from his locker, he sensed Dragonoid sensing something.

Knowing that he could be exposed talking to Dragonoid, he ran into the bathroom to talk to Dragonoid.

"Max! Those bullies seem strange. I sense evil energy in them.", said Dragonoid when he appeared behind Max in the bathroom.

"What kind of evil energy?", Max asked.

"I'm afraid it's the same as the power of Black Thorn.", said Dragonoid.

"Really? I want to know what they have against my friends Tech and Phoen.", said Max.

"I do not know what they have against your friends, but I know what they are looking for: The Pendant Protectors! This means that it could be you or even one destined to use a pendant!", said Dragonoid.

"This is bad! I need to stop them somehow!", said Max.

Max then immediately went out of the bathroom and went onto his bus to go home.

**Meanwhile**

Black Thorn was interested in the power of the bullies and told them to keep searching for the Pendant Protectors.

"You can't run from me, Pendant Protectors! I'll hunt you down to the ends of your universe!", he said.

**Max's House**

When Max got home, he saw Emmy and surprisingly Enrique.

"Anything wrong?", Max asked them.

"Our friends told us that those figures at the robbery are aliens!", Emmy said.

"Tell me about it! My friends are making rumors about these mysterious figures!", Max said.

"I also think we should try to take our pendants with us more to school in case Black Thorn tries to take us out when we are at school.", Enrique said.

"I guess so. We also should be careful of spies for Black Thorn.", said Max.

"Spies? What do you mean?", Enrique asked.

"Black Thorn is looking for us, so we better keep lookout for them, alright?", Max said.

"Alright.", Emmy and Enrique said.

"Indeed. But remember that you must keep your identities secret until the right time.", said Dragonoid.

The 3 agreed.

"Those bullies are suspicious as said by Clay, since they only pushed Tech and Phoen around and Dragonoid sensed energy from Black Thorn inside of them. I need to find out the real truth about those bullies!", Max thought.

**Meanwhile**

Black Thorn was witnessing his servants continue their search for the Pendant Protectors as bullies at Max's school.

"Have you found them yet?", he asked them.

"No, not yet.", said one of his servants.

"I guess I have no other choice, but you must tell those two kids to tell them where the Pendant Protectors are or else you will kill them!", said Black Thorn.

"That seems much better than our other strategy!", said the other servant.

"Indeed. Now go and find me those Pendant Protectors or else you will be killed and replace by more servants loyal to me. You got it?", Black Thorn said.

"Yes sir!", said both servants.

So the servants looked for Tech and Phoen so that they could ask them where the Pendant Protectors are or they will suffer death.

"Soon, you will be mine, Pendant Protectors!", said Black Thorn with an evil laugh.

**Later**

Max, Emmy, and their parents were in their dining room eating dinner.

"I hope we understand what is going on, but recently, there were 3 mysterious figures stopping the robbers and a monster that led them at the bank the other day. Emmy, you should now about this since the robbers kept you hostage until you ended up saved by them.", said their father.

Emmy begins to remember what happened after she reverted back to Emmy from Aqua Lady when Dan and Wood left the bank.

**Flashback**

Aqua Lady reverted back to Emmy at the bank when she saw Dan and Wood leave the bank.

Officers came and saw her safe with the other hostages.

"What happened Emmy? Are you alright?", the officers asked.

"Yes. The 3 heroes, whom I do not know whom they are, each took out the robbers. It took a while for the third one to appear, but 2 of them appeared immediately. They told me to stay in the back while they would take out the robbers. I hid and saw them take out the robbers. I still am concerned at what is going on here though.", said Emmy.

"We'll explain this to your parents. As for now, we will begin investigating these mysterious figures!", said the officers.

**End Flashback**

"Emmy, tell us more about those mysterious figures.", said her mother.

"They each had a pendant. One had a red pendant, was male, and used fire, one had a green pendant, was also male, and used forest powers, and one had a blue pendant, was female, and used water blasts from her staff. That's what I saw.", said Emmy.

"It seems like they are getting more common each day in this town.", said their father.

Suddenly, Max's cell phone rang.

"Hello?", he said when he answered it.

"Max! It's me, Clay! Something's wrong at the school!", Clay said.

"What is it?", Max asked.

Max's parents were concerned about the call.

"Tech and Phoen are being pushed around harder, even hard enough to possibly kill them!', said Clay.

"Max! I heard the call! You must go and stop those bullies!", said Dragonoid softly and quietly from Max's Pendant.

"Alright then! We'll stop them!", said Max as he hung up.

Max got up and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?", his father asked.

"Outside for a while.", said Max.

"Please be careful.", said his father as Max went outside.

Emmy then dialed Enrique's number.

"Hey Emmy! What is it?", he said.

"Enrique, I think Max is going to find spies from you know who.", said Emmy.

Her parents were concerned in her now.

"I'll meet you at the school Max goes to. He'll probably go there.", said Enrique.

"Ok then.", said Emmy as she hung up.

Emmy then got up and went outside.

"Be careful Emmy.", said her mother.

**Max's School**

Tech and Phoen were severely being pushed around by the same two bullies harassing them because of a desire of the bullies to tell them where are the Pendant Protectors.

Clay saw them and thought, "Get ready bullies! I'm ready to kick your butt!", said Clay.

Max saw Clay and rushed over to him.

"Hey Max. Look at the bullies! Witness their dreadful torment on our friends!', said Clay.

Max looked over at the bullies.

They were being bullied like they were being beaten up to their deaths.

"I've got to save them!", Max thought.

"Max, you better talke them out!", Dragonoid said from Max's Pendant.

"How?", Max asked.

"Not as Max, but as Dan.", said Dragonoid.

"I would, but I can't just run away from my friends for no reason!", said Max.

Max then walked up to Clay.

"Clay, I'm going to find help!", he said.

"Ok then Max. Just remember to tell them to remember to defeat these bullies.", said Clay.

Max ran, hid, and got out his pendant.

"Tech, Phoen, don't worry! I'm coming to save you!", said Max.

He rose up his pendant, pressed the button, and began his transformation into Dan.

After the transformation, Dan then flew to the bullies.

Hey bullies!", he said.

"Who's that?", Clay thought.

The bullies put Tech and Phoen down and walked up to Dan.

"Eat this!", Dan said as he blasted a fire blast.

The fire blast exposed their true identities as two monsters.

"Monsters!", said Tech.

"So he's one of those figures!", said Phoen.

The monsters then got ready to strike.

"Get ready monsters! This is what any monster will get if they work for Black Thorn AND they hurt the human race!', said Dan.

The monsters then called reinforcements.

Many monsters appeared.

"More monsters, huh? Well then they all better get ready for my power!", said Dan.

"Dan! I sense Wood and Aqua nearby!", said Dragonoid.

"I hope they understand what is going on.", said Dan.

Wood and Aqua saw the monsters from the roof of the school.

"Max's friends are in trouble!", said Aqua.

"Indeed. We must help him!", said Wood.

Both jumped from the school roof and into the battle.

"Wood! Aqua! You followed me! But that's fine. Besides, I need you two to take out the reinforcements while the lead monsters are my job to take out.", said Dan.

"What Dan is saying is that he must stop the monsters since they were disguising as bullies harassing his friends looking for you!", said Dragonoid.

"I understand this now.", said Wood.

"We better let him protect his friends.", said Aqua as she and Wood went to take out the reinforcements.

Wood used his forest ninja stars to take out monster reinforcements, while Aqua used her staff to summon water to kill any monster in the water's path.

Dan then fired a giant flame blast at the lead monsters.

The blast killed one of the monsters, but severely wounded the other monster.

A second flame blast finished off the monster.

"He did it!", said Wood when he saw Dan take out the monsters.

"The reinforcements are going after him!", said Aqua.

But then they received a message from Black Thorn.

"Return to base. Disregard the Pendant Protectors for now.", said Black Thorn.

The reinforcements retreated.

Aqua and Wood returned home and Dan hid and reverted back into Max.

Tech, Phoen, and Clay were surprised at what happened.

"That was amazing!", said Tech.

"I like how those figures kicked butt!", said Clay.

"I think they were the Pendant Protectors, since those bullies were looking for them.", said Phoen.

Max ran up to them.

"Are you guys alright?", he asked them.

"Yeah.", said Tech.

So the 4 of them each went home.

As Max walked home, Dragonoid sensed something.

"One of your friends is the chosen one to use the Electrical Yellow Pendant!", he said.

"You sense it?", Max asked.

"Yes.", said Dragonoid.

"I need to tell Enrique and my sister!", said Max and rushed home.

Black Thorn saw the entire thing.

"I must plan another attack on those impressive fools!", he said.

Meanwhile, somewhere else near the school, one of Max's friends saw some purple thunder from the sky.

He was hit by it.

"One of your friends has teamed up with my enemy! We must combine to stop him and bring my darkness to conquer this world!", said a dark voice.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Chapter 3: Element Problem**

**Description: Emmy and Enrique are concerned about some new monsters after they fight them alongside Max in their Pendant Protector forms. Enrique is even more concerned when their friend Kevin tells them some kid said they should not be together since they are not dating, but instead good friends and that he's not a real man. It turns out that the kid is taunting them and actually tries to hurt Kevin one night and is revealed to actually be a monster Emmy and Enrique have great concern of. He brings in another one to help him. Meanwhile, somewhere in town, Max's friend Alex is injured by ice monsters sent by Black Thorn, but after being saved, Alex realizes Dan is Max due to their trust to each other like Max's other friends. Tech, Phoen, and Clay learn about it as well, but they all promise to keep his powers and his identity a secret from others. Can Aqua and Wood protect their friend Kevin from the two monsters sent by Black Thorn? And how will they feel when they learn some of Max's friends know about their powers, but thankfully promise to keep it secret? Find out in Chapter 3!**


	3. Element Problem

**Pendants of Hope**

**Chapter 3**

**Element Problem**

**Description: Dragonoid calls Max, Emmy, and Enrique one morning (about 1:00 AM) to stop some new monsters sent by Black Thorn. So they do as he said after transforming into Dan, Aqua, and Wood. The monster they face, however, has an element, which Wood easily took out since he had the advantage over the monster (who had the electric element) with his element of Forest. After taking him out, more of them come from nowhere; each with their own element but the team takes them out easily. The team then goes back to their houses, without letting their parents know what they did. The next day, Emmy and Enrique have a concern about those monsters. Dragonoid understands their feelings, as does Max, who knows that they will defeat Black Thorn. The TV News for their town brought concern to their families more about the "Pendant Protectors" by reporting their battles with the monsters up to this point of time. Max, however, wonders who of his friends is a chosen one since Dragonoid told him one of his friends would be a Pendant Protector, and his wondering increases when he learns that there are two friends of him who are Pendant Protectors. Determined to find out who they are, he tries to stay near them, since the time to become a Pendant Protector may be near anytime. Meanwhile, Enrique begins to have a concern when Kevin, a friend in their grade, tells he and Emmy that a kid told him he believes they should not be together since they are not dating. The kid also believes that Enrique is not a real man and should get another girl. However, Kevin, Enrique, and Emmy think he's wrong. However, the kid challenges Enrique to a fight in the park later that night. The entire grade hears about it and decides to go to it. Max, on the other hand, meanwhile, sees some monsters from Black Thorn while he has his lunch from the window. Knowing his destiny, he hides, transforms into Dan, and appears in front of the monsters to take them out by burning with his blaster. He returns to lunch before anyone notices he's gone. Later that day, Dragonoid informs Max that 2 of his friends and one of Emmy and Enrique's friends are the other three destined. As Max wonders who they are, Emmy and Enrique are at the park that evening. The kid then sees them and tells Enrique he'll beat him up. The rest of the grade, along with Kevin makes a circle around them for their fight. As they fight, Enrique gets hit hard. But when Kevin encourages him, the kid then smacks Kevin. The kid who was acting like a bully is revealed to be a servant of Black Thorn, and it's one Emmy and Enrique both have concern of: an elemental servant. Forced to not give up to the monster's words, Enrique transforms into Wood Shinobi in front of his entire grade, surprising everyone, even Kevin. Wood then battles the monster, which is Water Elemental. After a while, reinforcements then come. Emmy exposes herself as Aqua and destroys the reinforcements, but is struck down by an Electric Elemental Monster, who was the Water Elemental Monster's buddy. Angered by what the monster has done, Wood then fights back hard on both monsters and wins easily due to his advantage against both of them since both monsters were weak to Forest Elemental attacks. The entire grade congratulates him for defeating both monsters. Meanwhile, in town, during the battle, Alex is attacked by Ice Elemental Monsters while he walks in town. Max's friends inform him about the situation by calling his cell phone. Max then heads out immediately as Dan to save his friend and tries to protect his identity again. The Ice monsters try to strike Dan, but they are burned to a crisp due to the Elemental advantage. Alex thanks Dan, but he knows Max so much that he recognizes Max's attitude and realizes Dan is Max. Dan says it's true and tells his friends what is going on with the monsters. His friends understand, but then he sees his parents in a car heading home, so he heads home and learns that the monsters attacked an innocent human. Dan says that he believes Alex is not one of the 2 chosen ones. Dragonoid agrees. When Max gets home, he sees Emmy and Enrique and tells them they need to talk.**

**Max's House**

Max is sleeping one morning in his room. (It's about 1 AM)

"Max, wake up!", said Dragonoid.

Max woke up surprised to see Dragonoid out of his pendant.

"Dragonoid? What's going on? Black Thorn striking again?", he said.

"I'm afraid so. We must head to where they are. You can't do this alone though. Get your sister and Enrique. You must stop the new monster together.", said Dragonoid.

Max got dressed and woke up Emmy.

"Max! What's going on?", she said.

"Black Thorn is striking this early in the morning.", said Max.

The two heard police sirens.

"It must be in town. We better go right now!", said Emmy.

Emmy got her pendant and immediately transformed into Aqua.

Max jumped out of the playroom window, transformed into Dan, and flew towards the monster.

Aqua followed him.

**Enrique's House**

Enrique heard the sirens from his house.

As he got up, he thought, "I hope Max and Emmy are on their way towards the monsters.".

He got his pendant and transformed into Wood.

Wood then followed Dan and Aqua, who he saw later and met up with them.

**Downtown**

Officers were near the monsters and had their guns out, ready to fire at them.

The monsters then attacked the officers and severely damaged them.

Just then, out heroes arrived at the monsters.

"There they are guys. Get ready.", said Dan.

"They seem tough. We'll be ready for them when you are.", said Wood.

So the three heroes rushed towards the monsters.

However, it looked like to them that one of the monsters was electrical.

"Electricity! That's my weakness!", said Aqua.

"But Wood should be strong against that.", said Dragonoid.

"You sure Dragonoid?", Wood asked.

"I'm sure Wood. Go get him!", said Dragonoid.

So Wood struck the electrical monster with his forest attacks.

"Branch Hold!", said Wood.

A ginormous branch then came from the ground and squeezed the monster so hard it killed it.

"That's one of my special moves. Can't wait to see what special moves you guys have!", said Wood.

"Thanks for telling us about the element strengths and weaknesses, Dragonoid.", said Dan.

"It was helpful and will be useful if you want to stop Black Thorn, partner.", said Dragonoid.

Just then, more monsters came from the sky.

"More huh?", Aqua asked.

"They seem like they all have an element guys!", said Dan.

"I see that they have our elements!", said Wood.

"I'll take down and burn those forest element monsters! Aqua, dowse those fire element ones! Wood, you take out those water element ones!", said Dan.

The three of them jumped up and attacked the monsters.

"Fire Tornado!", said Dan.

A fire tornado surrounded him and the tornado moved towards the forest elemental monsters, burning them to their deaths.

"Too easy!", he said after the attack.

"Tsunami Blast!", said Aqua.

Her staff then blasted a ginormous water attack that dowsed and killed off the fire monsters.

"This ain't a challenge at all!", she said after the monsters were killed.

"Forest Quake!", said Wood.

An earthquake sent the monsters towards the ground, where roots came to grasp each of them to death.

"This is an absolute joke. There is not enough challenge.", he said after the monsters were killed.

"That was easy!", said Dan.

Just then, officers came to see what happened.

"We better head back home before we get noticed.", said Aqua.

So the three headed home.

"Black Thorn might start increasing the challenge of defeating his monsters soon. We better keep our guard up!", said Wood.

"That's true. We better get ready for them when the time comes.", said Dragonoid.

"Elemental monsters seem to be part of this Black Thorn's army.", said Aqua.

"I'm not sure what else he has, but I know it's my destiny to stop him!", said Dan.

As the team wondered why Dan is the destined one, Dragonoid had a concern.

"Dan, you really need to understand soon why you must defeat Black Thorn. This power is destined to you for a reason that is more than just the owner of the red pendant. The reason is in your bloodline that was not passed down by your parents, but was given to you before you were born. In other words, you've acquired the reason why you are different from your allies and your family. Only I know why.", he thought.

**Black Thorn's Lair**

Black Thorn was angered and interested at the strength of the Pendant Protectors as he saw their battle from his orb.

"It seems that they are strong to learn about the other ones chosen to fight against me!", he said.

One of his servants came towards him.

"Master Black Thorn, we've set our trap for their true identities.", he said.

"Good work, my servant. Now, go to your quarters until your next orders.", he said.

"Yes sir.", said the servant as he disappeared.

"It seems that pretty soon the one destined to defeat will have to learn about his true nature. That nature makes him different from the others. And soon, it will be revealed to all his friends!", he though as he saw Dan battle the monsters from his orb.

**Max's House That Morning**

Max woke up that morning in his room.

As he woke up, he saw Dragonoid out of his pendant.

"Dragonoid, I just had this weird dream.", he said.

"I should have known. Tell me about it.", said Dragonoid.

"I was in this weird world. I saw my friends each being caught by some web or something. Then, I saw the beasts being defeated by Black Thorn. But then, mysteriously, a ginormous dragon came at me and as it came at me, it said that you are the next chosen one. I don't know what that is supposed to mean. Do you know.", Max said.

"That dream showed you your destiny to defeat Black Thorn. However, more about that must be explained later.", said Dragonoid.

"When will I know?", Max asked.

"When the time comes, Max.", said Dragonoid and then he disappeared back into the pendant.

As Max got dressed, he looked concerned.

"What was that dream? And why is it connected to my destiny?", he thought.

Max then got his pendant, put it in his pocket, and went downstairs.

**Later That Morning**

Enrique came to Max and Emmy's house, looking concerned.

"Hey Enrique.", said Emmy.

"Hola Max and Emmy. I need to tell you something.", said Enrique.

"What's going on?", Emmy asked.

"I'm concerned about those monsters.", he said.

"You know, I have a concern for them as well Enrique.", said Emmy.

"I understand your concern. The more you defeat Black Thorn's forces, the stronger they get. So get ready.", said Dragonoid from Max's Pendant.

"Dragonoid's right. We better get ready, since I know we'll defeat Black Thorn!", said Max.

"You're right Max. We'll beat him and save our world!", said Enrique.

"Yes. We'll show him who rules this planet!", said Emmy.

Just then, Max and Emmy's parents came downstairs.

"Max, Emmy, and Enrique! Turn on the TV! There's something on the news!", said Max's father.

They turned on the news channel.

"**Breaking News! This morning at about 1 AM, ginormous monsters appeared. However, they were easily taken out and killed when the officers woke up. Many people have suggested the group of teens known as the Pendant Protectors have taken out the monsters and have suggested that both these Pendant Protectors and monsters are from another planet. However, these beliefs are just speculations for now. Police and officials are currently investigating these attacks and are wondering if there will be anyone to tell us, and possibly, the entire world what is going on.", **the news reporter said.

"These Pendant Protectors and monsters are suspicious for some reason. They look like as if they could be anyone.", said Max's mother.

"Yeah, and those monsters seem like villainous. However, we are more concerned about the Pendant Protectors than those monsters.", said Max's father.

Max, Emmy, and Enrique went up to the Playroom.

"Kids, be careful when you go outside. If you see anything suspicious about those Pendant Protectors, tell us, and we will report it to the authorities.", said Max's father went to the stairs.

The 3 shook their heads and continued going up to the Playroom.

**Playroom**

"This is really suspicious team. Now our parents are in the chase to find the Pendant Protectors.", said Emmy.

"Well, we planned to stop Black Thorn. There might be a time we need to tell our identities to someone other than a team member.", said Enrique.

"That might be true. However, there's still the matter about how I'm the destined one.", said Max.

"We are destined, but you have the main destiny to defeat Black Thorn.", said Enrique.

"Yeah. We need to find that out too.", said Emmy.

"Anyway, I came because my parents want us to walk to the bus stop together to stay safe from the monsters.", said Enrique.

"So let's go to school.", said Emmy.

As the 3 of them walked downstairs, Max looked concerned.

"That dream really means something. Is it something about the red Pendant I hold? It's about my destiny. But for know, I need to be concerned about who of my friends is destined to be a Pendant Protector. He's destined to get the Electric Pendant. The Light and Darkness ones are still unknown for now though. I wonder who they are actually.", he thought.

**Max's School**

Max sees his friends with a concerned look.

"One of them is the real next Pendant Protector. But who is it?", he thought.

Max walked up to them.

"I better stay near them just in case it happens because if he is destined, he could awaken anytime.", he thought again.

Ky, a friend of Max, sees him coming.

"Hey Max! Did you hear about those monsters?", he said.

"Yeah. I'm still wondering why they are here. You heard about those Pendant Protectors, right?", Max asked.

"Yep. In fact, everyone heard about them.", said Kaz, one of Max's friends, interrupting his conversation with Ky.

"So everyone knows about them, huh? My parents say that they are suspicious.", said Max.

"Suspicious?", Kaz asked.

"Kaz, Max might have a point. Those monsters look evil, but the Pendant Protectors stop them every time they strike. It looks as if they are from Earth.", said Ky.

Tech and Phoen then came towards the 3.

"I've heard you've been talking about the monsters and Pendant Protectors.", said Phoen.

"Yeah. Say, I've heard you were saved by them one night, right?", Kaz asked.

"It's true. They saved us last night and showed those monsters like they were not allowed anywhere on this planet.", said Tech.

"Interestingly, there were three of them. Are there any other ones?", Phoen asked.

"I don't know. But we should be careful of those monsters.", said Clay.

"Well, we better worry about that later. The school bell just rang. We better get inside.", said Kaz.

So the boys entered the school.

"One of you will have to know about what is going on since you are the one destined to use the Electric Yellow Pendant!", Max thought as he entered the school.

**Emmy's and Enrique's School Later That Day**

Enrique was eating his lunch, concerned about the monsters, when Kevin, one of his friends, came up to him.

"Hey Enrique.", he said.

"Hey Kevin. Say, you've seen Emmy?", Enrique said.

"Good thing you asked. I need to tell something important to both of you. It's not about the Pendant Protectors. It's just something personal.", said Kevin.

"Looks like we do not need to wait for her. There she is.", said Enrique as they saw Emmy with her lunch walking to the table.

Emmy sat down at a seat at the table.

"Hey guys.", she said.

"Hey Emmy. Say, I need to tell something to both of you, since it may be important to both of you. It's personal, so it does not have anything to do about those monsters or those Pendant Protectors.", said Kevin.

"What is it?", Emmy asked.

Just then, they saw a kid in their grade.

He was huge and muscular, had orange hair, and had pimples on his face.

"That kid right there told me that you should just be friends let alone not be together since you are not dating.", said Kevin.

"Hey!", said Enrique.

"Not only that, but he has this belief that Enrique should get a new girlfriend because he thinks you are not acting like a real man.", said Kevin.

"That's not right! It's an insult!", said Enrique.

Unfortunately for them, the kid heard what he said.

He quickly walked up to the 3 with an extremely angry mood.

"Hey punk! You know I'm telling you that what I say is true! So get a new girl or else you will never be a true man when you grow up!", the kid screamed.

"I am not dating her! I'm just a friend of her!", said Enrique.

The kid then got angrier.

Every student in the lunchroom (the entire grade) stopped eating their lunch and went to see what was going on.

"I said you are not a real man! Now date her or I'll force you to be in a relationship with someone else!", the kid said.

"I don't date her! We are just friends!", said Enrique.

The entire grade gasped.

"That's it! Tonight, at the park in town, I'll beat you up to show you that you can never be a true man without dating!", the kid said.

"But I'm-", said Enrique before the kid grasped him.

"What? Chicken? You are going to the park to fight me and that is final!", the kid said.

The kid threw Enrique towards another table.

"Ha-ha. Loser.", he said as he walked away.

"Come on Enrique! Don't listen to him! Take him out!", said one of the kids in their grade.

"Yeah! We'll help you find another girl with you! We believe you do not have to date Emmy if you do not want to.", said another kid.

"Maybe I should get a new girl with help from my friends But what if she finds out about my secret as the Forest Pendant Protector?", Enrique thought.

He remembered what Max said about telling their secret to people if they need to.

**Flashback**

"Well, we planned to stop Black Thorn. There might be a time we need to tell our identities to someone other than a team member.", said Enrique.

"That might be true. However, there's still the matter about how I'm the destined one.", said Max.

**End Flashback**

Enrique then got up.

"I'll do it guys.", he said.

His friends cheered.

"All my friends are excited that I will fight against a bully. Hope they can understand what I really am.", Enrique thought.

**Meanwhile at Max's School**

Max was eating his lunch with his friends as they discussed about the incidents recently.

Just then, he saw something mysterious outside.

Monsters were attacking the school.

Max knew that they were from Black Thorn.

"I've got to stop those monsters without getting caught by my friends!", he said.

So he went to hide somewhere, but not before telling his friends he needed to go to the bathroom.

He decided to hide in the bathroom.

"Max, do not worry. I can warp you outside so that you can fight against the monsters outside.", said Dragonoid from Max's Pendant.

"All right then.", Max said.

Max then held up his pendant and pressed to the button to immediately transform into Dan.

Dragonoid then warped Dan outside to battle the monsters instantly after the transformation was complete.

Dan was outside quickly.

The monsters looked at him from behind them.

"Take this!", said Dan.

He fired a flame blast that incinerated every one of them.

"Too easy!", said Dan.

He rushed back to his friends before they noticed he was gone.

**Later That Day, Max's House**

Max was in his room, looking outside.

"I must defeat Black Thorn, but that dream, I can't believe that would show me why I must defeat Black Thorn as my destiny. I don't know if I could tell my friends that, let alone my own allies!", he said.

Dragonoid was behind him.

"I understand your feelings about that dream. But when the time comes, I must tell you why it is your destiny to defeat Black Thorn.", he said.

"All right then.", said Max.

Then he remembered about his friends.

"Dragonoid, I'm not sure who is the one to possess the Yellow Pendant.", said Max.

"Well then, I've just learned this from my senses for now: Two of your friends are Pendant Protectors.", said Dragonoid.

"Unknown who they are?", Max asked.

"I'm afraid so. As for the third and final one you, Emmy, and Enrique must find, he's in the Grade of Emmy and Enrique. He's also a good friend of the two of them.", said Dragonoid.

"Well, I guess I could tell them about that.", said Max.

Just then, Max's cell phone rang.

He picked it up.

"Hello?", he asked.

"Max! More monsters are in town! They are attacking people. Alex is one of them! Please find that one who saved Tech and Phoen the other night to defeat those monsters and save Alex!", said Kaz.

"Kaz? Where in town are you?", Max asked.

"I'm in the middle of town!", said Kaz.

"I believe the one who saved Tech and Phoen is on his way right now. Tell the others that.", said Max.

"All right then.", said Kaz and then he hung up.

"Well Dragonoid, more monsters are attacking in town. And they are attacking one of my friends!", said Max.

"We better get there immediately!", said Dragonoid who immediately went back into the Red Pendant.

Max then got the red Pendant, raised it up, and pressed the button.

"Don't worry Alex. I'm on my way!", said Max before the transformation began.

After the transformation into Dan ended, he opened the window, went outside, closed the window, and flew off towards town.

**Meanwhile in the Park**

Emmy and Enrique were in the park walking that night.

"I can't believe that bully wants to fight you.", said Emmy.

"I know. But do you think I should get a new girlfriend?", said Enrique.

"Our friends will help you find one. Of course you will find one.", said Emmy.

"I guess we are friends and allies from now on.", said Enrique.

Just then, Kevin appeared.

"The bully's about ready to fight you! Don't hold back!", he said.

The bully, who was the kid who harassed Enrique, appeared from the bushes.

The entire grade encircled them to make a fighting ring.

Emmy stood back, as well as Kevin.

"You better be ready, cause when I'm done with you, no one will ever want to date you ever again, proving that you are not a real man!", said the bully.

"Oh yeah? Well then, try me!", said Enrique.

Their fight was about to begin as both the bully and Enrique showed fighting poses.

The bully then tries to punch Enrique, but he dodged them and kicked him. The bully then tried to counter with his feet.

Everyone was surprised that Enrique dodged the attacks from the bully.

Enrique and the bully kept trying to hit and kick each other for the rest of the fight.

Sometimes they missed. Other times they hit directly.

The fight continued for what seemed like a few minutes.

Then, when Enrique tried to kick the bully again, the bully smacked him in the face.

Enrique was down.

The entire grade was surprised again.

"Can't give up! Must win!", he thought.

"I guess you are not a true man, huh?", the bully asked him.

Kevin was mad at the bully.

"Come on Enrique! Beat that bully up!", he said.

The bully saw him encouraging Enrique and smacked Kevin as well.

The entire grade gasped.

"He's not a true man! Believe it!", said the bully.

Enrique then got up and kicked the bully so hard, it revealed to toe entire grade the bully was not what they thought he would be: a monster from Black Thorn!

Everyone was shocked to see what happened.

"So, you revealed my true identity to everyone in your grade! Now I guess you must die since my orders are to kill anyone in my way from defeating those Pendant Protectors!", said the bully, now a monster.

Enrique thought what to do.

"I have to do it! It's my only option. I must be a real man!", he thought.

Enrique got out his pendant, raised it up, and pressed the button.

Everyone was surprised at how he transformed into Wood.

"I should have known. You are one of the Pendant Protectors!", said the Water Elemental Monster.

"Well then, since you work for Black Thorn, why don't you try and defeat me?", Wood asked as he showed a pose.

"This fight will decide now who is better between the two of us. The loser must die!", said the monster.

Everyone gasped.

Wood then punched the monster fast and multiple times from his Pendant Protector powers.

Everyone was surprised at his moves.

"Enrique's a Pendant Protector! I think he's a hero! The suspicions are fake!", he said.

The monster used many water attacks, which were unaffecting Wood.

"I'm not weak to those attacks! Is that all you've got?", Wood asked.

"No, since I've got reinforcements!", said the monster.

Monsters then came from the sky.

Emmy saw them.

"I've got to help!", she thought.

So she jumped up with her pendant in hand and transformed into Aqua.

Everyone is surprised at her transformation.

Aqua then takes down all of the reinforcements, one by one.

"That was easy.", she said.

Then, a thunderbolt strikes her down.

Aqua then laid down on the ground out cold.

"Aqua!", said Wood.

Kevin saw what happened.

The entire grade gasped at what happened.

Everyone then saw who struck Aqua with electricity.

It was an Electric Elemental Monster.

"Do you think you can stop me?", he asked.

"I don't think he can stop the both of us!", said the water elemental monster.

Wood looked angered.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY FRIEND!", he screamed.

He ran towards both monsters and then used his fast speed to beat both of them up quickly, surprising and making the fight more interesting to them.

"You have skill, but not enough!", said the electric elemental monster.

Enraged, Wood summoned a Forest Elemental Attack.

"ROOT SPIKES!", he said.

Giant spikes of wood then came from the ground and killed both monsters instantly.

"They're both dead! Enrique beat them both!", said Kevin.

The entire grade cheered for him.

"Thanks guys for the support. I owe you all a debt of gratitude.", said Wood.

**Meanwhile In Town**

Ice monsters were attacking Alex, a friend of Max.

"Where is that guy who saved Tech and Phoen?", Kaz thought.

Then, he saw a fire blast came and wiped out some of the monsters.

Kaz and Alex looked up and saw Dan flying towards the monsters.

The monsters then jumped to attack Dan.

"If you hurt any of them, I'll make you pay!", said Dan as he fired a huge flame blast, killing the rest of the monsters.

"Too easy!", he said after killing the monsters.

Dan then descended.

Kaz and Alex walked up to him.

"Thanks whoever you are that saved Tech and Phoen!", said Kaz.

"You're welcome. I guess you know those kids who I saved the other night.", said Dan.

"I give you thanks as well, but you look familiar. Are you Max?", said Alex.

"I can't tell a lie, but it's me guys. I'm Max. So keep this secret for me, alright?", said Dan.

Alex and Kaz shook their heads.

"I'll tell the others. Hope they understand.", said Alex.

"Those monsters attacked that innocent human!", said Kaz as he pointed to him.

"Black Thorn will pay for this!", said Dan.

"I guess this Black Thorn person sent those monsters, right?", Kaz asked.

"Yes.", said Dan.

Then, the three of them saw a car.

Max's parents were in that car.

"Guess I've got to get home!", said Dan as he flew up and towards his house.

As Dan flew to his house, he looked concerned.

"Who are those destined ones? I'll find them out soon enough! But I think Alex is not one of them.", he said.

"Yes Dan. Two of your friends are destined. That's all I can say for now.", said Dragonoid.

**Max's House**

Dan gets into his house and reverts back into Max.

He goes into the Playroom and sees Emmy and Enrique.

"Max, we need to talk.", said Enrique.

"It's important.", said Emmy.

"Good, since I need to tell you guys something too.", said Max.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**MUST STOP PROCASTINATING IN PRODUCTION OF THESE STORIES!**

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Ally**

**Description: After the events of the last chapter, Max learns that Emmy and Enrique's entire grade learned about their secret and promise to protect it. Emmy and Enrique also learn that some of Max's friends have learned about their secret as well. Enrique still doubts about getting a new girlfriend, as Max doubts about his true destiny. However, one of Max's fellow classmates learns Max's secret and suspects his destiny when someone else who knows about Max's destiny as Dan, the Protector of the Red Pendant, sees him one night. That person actually decides to assist him in battle against the armored foe with a sword. Can Max defeat this mysterious foe that claims that he does not work for Black Thorn, but knows about Max's destiny? And who is the classmate that has just found out about Max's secret and destiny?**


	4. An Unexpected Ally

**Pendants of Hope**

**Chapter 4**

**An Unexpected Ally**

**Description: After the events of the last chapter, Max, Emmy, and Enrique return home and agree to talk in the morning the next day due to how late it was getting. It was also the weekend the next morning, so they did not had to worry about school. That night, Max encounters the dragon from his dream again and asks him why he is getting these dreams. The dragon said that he was chosen, but the dream ended before he could tell Max what he was chosen for. When Max wakes up, he remembers that Dragonoid will tell him the truth when the time comes. Meanwhile, a mysterious servant of Black Thorn is ordered to attack anyone who enters Max's school alongside monsters that appear each night ever since Black Thorn's resurrection. Later that morning, Max learns that the entire grade of Emmy and Enrique (just the students) at their school have learned about their powers as the Pendant Protectors. Max tells, in response, that his most trusted friends have learned about their power as well. Additionally, Dragonoid points out that two of Max's most trusted friends, as well as one of Emmy and Enrique's friends are chosen to be three of the remaining 5 Pendant Protectors. Max's friends are destined to use the Yellow and Orange Pendants, while Emmy and Enrique's friend use the Teal Pendant. The three of them decided to try and find the ones destined. Enrique still doubts about getting a new girlfriend, but Emmy knows he'll get one. Max is also concerned about his destiny, but knows Dragonoid will tell him. A few days later, Max's friend Jack returns to his school, but Max suspects something about him when he returns. He tells Dragonoid that Jack was missing ever since Max saved his friends from monsters, who were disguising themselves as bullies. Max feels like Jack might be connected to Black Thorn. Max's friends are curious about what happens in the school building at night. Max knew about this before Black Thorn struck. Meanwhile, someone in Max's grade suspects that he is what "they" are after seeing him at school one day. Max, however, does not see her, though. Jack, however, knows things are going to plan. Later that day, Max learns he forgot something in school, so he enters the building at night. He takes his pendant in hand, knowing that something is going on in the school building at night. He goes in, takes his jacket from his locker, and then sees a monster from Black Thorn. Max gets ready to transform into his Pendant Protector form, but then, the monster is attacked and killed by a girl with a sword, who was the same one that suspected what "they", which were actually the monsters from Black Thorn, were. Max knows her as a friend named Mai Kawasumi. They talk after Max thanks her, and Max learns that he is actually a Dragon Human. Dragonoid explains about the dreams he was having and why he had them. But before Max leaves, someone appears with black armor and an axe of darkness. He calls himself Marduk. Max then transforms into Dan and battles Marduk with help from Mai with her sword. Although Dan got injured badly, he won after firing a strong fire blast at Marduk to defeat him. Dragonoid then told him that Black Thorn knows his destiny as a Dragon Human after he reverted. Max thought about telling it to his friends as he slept. The next day, students notice damage done to the school, which was caused by the fighting between Max as Dan alongside his friend Mai and Marduk. He meets with Mai in school during the lunch period. She tells him that as long as those monsters exist, he must keep fighting them. Max understood that statement very well, since he knew defeating Black Thorn would end the fighting. Dragonoid then went out of Max's Pendant and told him that he needed to combine with him outside of the Pendant. So he did that. Max did not transform into Dan though. Max had gained an alternate method to transform into his Pendant Protector form. Later that day, he runs into Jack, who tells him he better watch where he is going because the monsters could eat him. Max was not scared by that statement Jack made. Jack pushed him and, before Max could look, he stole his pendant. That night, Max found out his Pendant was missing. He went back to the school, thinking Marduk stole it behind his back, since he did not have it while he was doing his homework. Marduk was there with his Pendant. Thankfully, Mai struck him in time and caused him to drop the pendant. Max picked it up and transformed. After a quick battle, Dan was hit hard. Mai and Marduk then fought with their weapons. Marduk used his dark powers to push Mai away. Angered, Dan reverted back to Max, but Dragonoid knew why, so he told him how to perform his alternate transformation method, but that would turn him into his Dragon Human form. So Max did what he said and then his transformation was much different than normal. After the transformation, he looked like his Pendant Protector form, but he was actually in his Dragon Human form since it had many differences, including a different core on his chest. Marduk was impressed by his form and attacked him with his axe. He missed since Dan had faster speed in his form. Dan was surprised he was much different than he was as a Pendant Protector. As he attacked, he noticed his attacks each did more damage than normal. After a while, Mai returned to the battle and helped Dan fight Marduk. After the battle, Dan emerged victorious. Marduk disappeared afterwards. Before Max left, Mai told him that she would take out the demons while he goes after Black Thorn. Max agreed with that and went home, thinking what to tell his allies. He decided to tell them when the time would come.**

**Max's House**

Max had just come back from saving his friends from Ice Elemental Monsters.

Emmy and Enrique had come back from a fight against a bully who was actually a monster from Black Thorn.

"It's getting late, so we better talk about this tomorrow in the Playroom.", said Max.

"OK Max.", said Emmy.

"Besides, we don't have school tomorrow.", said Enrique.

So Enrique went home while Max and Emmy went to their rooms to get ready for bed.

"Max, there is something you must know about that dream you had. There might be someone in your school who fights Black Thorn's forces in the school at night. She might know about your destiny. I will help you understand it as well.", Dragonoid thought.

**Max's Dream**

Max was in his dream again.

"This dream again? I need to know my destiny soon.", he said.

The dragon he saw from his dreams appeared again.

"Excuse me, but why am I having these dreams? What is my destiny? Why am I the one who must defeat Black Thorn?", Max asked.

"You are chosen, young one.", said the dragon.

Before Max could ask why, his dream ended.

**Max's Room**

Max woke up after his dream about his destiny again.

"Just what is my destiny? And why am I having these dreams?", he thought.

Then he remembered something.

"Oh right. Dragonoid would tell me when the time comes. I better keep fighting against the forces of Black Thorn until then.", he thought again.

Max then got ready for school.

**Black Thorn's Lair**

A mysterious purplish-black armored person with an axe was kneeling down to his master Black Thorn.

His orb showed Max's school.

"There's a girl with a sword fighting against our forces during the night in this building. I want you to get rod of this warrior who dares destroy my forces.", said Black Thorn.

"Yes sir.", said the warrior.

"Remember, I told you about the strongest member of the Pendant Protectors. I told you about his identity and his destiny to defeat me.", said Black Thorn.

"You have sir.", said the warrior.

"Good. Now return to the world of the living as your true form and make sure the Pendant Protectors see your secret identity.", said Black Thorn.

"Yes sir.", said the warrior before he left.

Black Thorn's orb showed Max in it.

"I know your destiny, human. But you will never defeat me even with the power you possess!", said Black Thorn followed by an evil laugh.

**Max's House**

As Max was watching TV, Emmy saw him.

"Hi Max.", she said.

"Hi Emmy. Say, did you remember to tell Enrique to meet in the Playroom early in the morning?", said Max.

"Yes. He should be here in a bit.", said Emmy.

Enrique then walked in.

"Ola Max and Emmy!", said Enrique.

"Hi!", Max and Emmy said.

"Now that the greetings are over, we should go to the Playroom and discuss the important things.", said Enrique.

"Yes. These are things we should tell our allies when they get their powers.", said Emmy.

"Indeed.", said Max.

So the three went up to the Playroom to talk.

"I know it's important, but until I believe the time has come, I'll tell you guys my destiny.", Max thought.

**Playroom**

"Max, I fought a bully who was actually a monster from Black Thorn's forces. I had to transform in front of my entire grade, since they watched the fight. Emmy transformed too, but I defeated both the monster and his partner, who were both weak to my element. My grade promised to keep our powers secret from our teachers.", said Enrique.

"Good for telling me that, since I had to tell my friends our powers after saving them from Ice Elemental monsters. They promised to keep it secret as well.", said Max.

"Guess our friends know about our powers now.", said Emmy.

Dragonoid came out of Max's Pendant.

"Indeed. In fact, two of Max's friends are chosen to use the Yellow Pendant and Orange Pendants. Emmy and Enrique, one of your friends is chosen to use the Teal Pendant. I do not know yet who is destined to use the Pendants of Light and Darkness though.", he said.

"Guess we better find them.", said Emmy.

Max and Enrique shook their heads.

The three then left the Playroom.

"I know Emmy is my friend, but I think I will get a new girlfriend. I believe in myself to do that.", Enrique thought.

"My destiny seems important. But when the time comes, Dragonoid will tell me what it means.", Max thought.

**A Few Days Later**

Max thinks about his destiny, even in school.

"I should not tell anyone about my destiny, even if they are my own friends.", he thought.

**Max's School**

Max was walking to his First Period Class with his books in hand.

As he was walking, he saw a picture of himself on one of the school walls ripped to shreds.

"Who would do this?", he asked.

"I don't know, but it might be someone who does not like you from school.", Dragonoid says from Max's Pendant.

"It was me alright!", said a voice.

Max noticed someone say that.

"Who's that?", Dragonoid asked.

"Jack. He's my rival at school. He and I are rivals at everything from gym class to dating. He and I are like two people fighting for doing things better.", said Max.

Ever since the battle with the two monsters disguising themselves as bullies, Jack had disappeared.

"Jack, what happened to you?", Max asked.

"None of your business.", said Jack.

"Well why did you rip a poster of me to shreds?", Max asked, angered.

"I told you, none of your business. Now get away from me before I beat you up as hard as some of the toughest people at this school!", said Jack as he walked away.

"What's with him?", Dragonoid asked.

"Jack and I don't get along much these days. But ever since we fought the monsters that disguised themselves as bullies, as well as their reinforcements, he was missing. Some say that he was struck by some thunderbolt or something near the school. But all that was a few days after I met you and learned about my destiny as a Pendant Protector along with Emmy and Enrique, but not my true destiny. I also learned that the monster would signal the return of Black Thorn.", said Max.

"Indeed Max. It is your true destiny.", said Dragonoid.

"Yep. But I honestly believe Jack might actually have some sort of connection with Black Thorn. It might not be true, but he was gone since the monster at the skate park struck, so it might be true.", said Max.

"It if is real, then I will help you find out how he is connected to Black Thorn.", said Dragonoid.

**Later**

Max was with his friends at the lunch table.

"Hey Max, have you heard about the damage done to the school these past few days?", Kaz asked him.

"Yeah. Someone must have been insane during the night in the building.", said Tech.

"What damage?", Max asked.

"There's a window broken in one of the areas of the school. Did you see it yet?", said Kaz.

"No. Not yet.", said Max.

"I wonder what's going on after school.", said Alex.

"Hey! I've got it! Max, you should go to this building at night and find out what is going on here in the nighttime so that we find out who is damaging the school!", said Kaz.

"You sure about this Kaz?", Clay asked.

"OK Kaz. I'll go. But I'll bring my Pendant just in case.", said Max.

"Yeah! Show whoever is damaging the school at night who's boss!", said Kaz.

"They are encouraging me to do this. And I'll do it, but I'm still concerned about my destiny.", Max thought.

**Later**

As Max was walking to his bus, he stopped.

"I should see the damage first before I go so that I could have some idea about who is doing this damage at night.", he thought.

So he went towards the damaged window.

Kaz told him that it was in the 8th Grade Sector.

Max saw the window.

It was repaired before Max saw the actual damage.

"The school has a better mind than the one damaging the school, it seems.", said Dragonoid from Max's Pendant.

"I know about this, Dragonoid. I'll fight this person if I have to.", said Max.

"Don't try to blow your cover and expose your secret identity as a Pendant Protector to him though.", said Dragonoid.

"You know, something seems wrong here as well.", said Max as he saw something.

It was another poster of Max ripped up to shreds.

He walked up to it.

"Jack did not do this. Something from Black Thorn must have done this. Besides, I believe he might be connected to Black Thorn.", he said.

"I believe so. Someone from Black Thorn's army must be either doing this himself or that person is sending forces to do this.", said Dragonoid.

"Forces? You mean actual servants of Black Thorn?", Max asked.

"Yes. Some of Black Thorn's forces are actual servants, while others are just monsters. The servant doing this might know your destiny, as Black Thorn possibly might as well.", said Dragonoid.

"We'll find out who is doing this tonight. I need to catch my bus home.", said Max.

Max walked towards the stairwell to the quickest route to his bus location on the bus line.

A girl was watching him walk away from a distance.

Max did not notice her, but she saw him notice the repair to the window and the shredded poster of him.

"That pendant he has… It must have the powers of Dragonoid, a dragon of fire. So they are after Max after all. And he's coming here tonight. Hope he's ready to learn the truth.", she said.

The girl then walked away.

Jack saw the girl from another distance.

"Everything is going to plan.", he thought.

Jack then walked away.

**That Night**

Max realized he forgot his jacket at school after eating his dinner when his parents asked him where his jacket was.

"Max, I want you to be responsible and get it yourself by going into the school and getting it.", said his father.

"OK dad.", said Max.

"Remember Max. Be responsible for your own things.", said his mother.

"OK Mom.", said Max as he left the house.

**Max's School**

Max arrived at his school a while after he left his house.

Max brought his Pendant to use his powers just in case if something dangerous is in the building at night.

"Max, I'm pretty sure something that is not your friend Jack is causing damage in the school. I believe you in that he might be connected to Black Thorn. Now, let's find out what is going on inside the school at night.", said Dragonoid.

"I will, after I get my jacket from my locker.", said Max.

He went into the school, wanting to know what is going on inside the school during the nighttime.

**Inside**

Max went to his locker, did the combination, and got his jacket back.

"There we go. Now to find out what is going on inside here at night.", said Max as he got his jacket from his locker and closed it.

He put it on and started walking to the 8th Grade area to investigate the damage done in the night.

As he was walking to the 8th Grade area, he saw something rip up another poster of himself to shreds.

He recognized what was messing up the poster of him.

It was a monster from Black Thorn's forces, but it seemed much stronger than the other ones.

"A monster from Black Thorn! But why is it here?", Dragonoid said.

"So that's what's causing trouble in the night!", said Max.

"There might be others doing the same things as this. Of course, these monsters know you as the one destined to destroy Black Thorn!", said Dragonoid.

"I know. But they seem much stronger than the other monsters I fought before. Either way, I have to destroy it!", said Max.

So Max unzipped his jacket, got his Pendant from his vest pocket, and was ready to transform into his Pendant Protector form.

"Alright Dragonoid! Get ready to combine and defeat this thing!", he said.

"I'm ready! Let's show this monster our power!", said Dragonoid.

But as Max was about to press the button on his Pendant and become Dan, his Pendant Protector form, he heard someone running.

The sound came from behind the monster.

It was a girl with a sword.

"That girl…I know her! But why does she have a sword and more importantly, why is she here fighting this monster?", Max thought as he saw her fight the monster.

The girl then used her sword to kill the monster by cutting it in two.

Max recognized who her name was.

"Isn't she my friend Mai Kawasumi? She seems very brave with that sword.", he thought again.

The girl then noticed him with his Pendant in his hand.

"I've been expecting you to come here, Max Grazier.", she said.

"Mai, you were expecting me? I guess you know about the damage done to the school. You seem to fight against these monsters.", said Max.

"Indeed. I hunt and destroy these monsters. I suspected they were after you since they shredded up posters of yourself. Besides Max, I know you are the protector of the Red Pendant.", said Mai.

"Really? But how?", Max asked.

"I fought someone with purplish-black armor here one night and said that he'll crush the Protector of the Red Pendant. But I realized why that armored person sent these monsters here. It's because you have a connection with your partner Dragonoid.", said Mai.

"I know. He said that I am the descendant of the one who was partnered with Dragonoid's ancestor.", said Max.

"I told him this, as well as his allies.", said Dragonoid from Max's Pendant.

Max then got out his Pendant.

"This is what I use to transform into my Pendant Protector form to battle the monsters from Black Thorn.", he said.

"Black Thorn is the one who ordered the person with the purplish-black armor to send these monsters here. I expected that he is your main enemy.", said Mai.

"Yes. He is an overlord who plans to destroy his foes, who are me, Dragonoid, and our allies.", said Max.

"Dragonoid, Max was having dreams about his destiny, right?", Mai asked.

"Indeed. It appears you know Max's destiny to use the secret power of his ancestors. He has the power, but his sister does not, however.", said Dragonoid.

"What power are you talking about?", Max asked.

"I'll tell him.", said Mai.

"Alright then. Max, listen carefully to what your friend says, because your knowing your destiny is important if you want to defeat Black Thorn.", said Dragonoid.

"So, what is the power that I need to use that is part of my destiny in order to defeat Black Thorn?", Max asked.

"If you must know Max, you are destined to be the next member of your family to become a legendary race of humans. The race you are destined to be part of is the Dragon Human Race.", said Mai.

"Wait a minute. So you really mean that my destiny is to be a Dragon Human?", said Max.

"Yes. Those dreams you have been having explained that you need to unleash the Dragon Human power inside of you in order to defeat Black Thorn and end his evil for good. In fact, the dragon you saw in your dreams is in fact the original Dragonoid partnered with your ancestor.", said Dragonoid.

"Max, when you are in your Pendant Protector form, you are not as strong as the Dragon Human Race. You are only weaker. However, you are still very powerful in that form alone. But you are at the peak of your power in Dragon Human form.", said Mai.

"The Red Pendant is very different from the other Pendants. It is only used for those destined to become Dragon Humans.", said Dragonoid.

"So that's why I did not get the Blue Pendant in the first place to use water attacks and got the Red Pendant to use fire attacks.", said Max.

"True, but not all Dragon Humans use fire though. Some use the other elements for battle.", said Mai.

Just then, Mai puts her sword up, turns around and shows a pose ready to battle.

"What's going on?", Max asked.

"Something's near.", said Mai.

The three of them heard footsteps from in front of them.

"Someone's coming.", said Max.

"Well what do you know? The target I was ordered to eliminate along the forces I was assigned to send is right where I want him. I guess I can rid of him as well as you, to show you your sword is no match for the forces of Black Thorn!", said a voice.

Mai and Max saw who said that.

"Is that the purplish-black armored person that gave you the info I needed for my destiny?", Max asked.

"Yes. That is Marduk, a possible servant of this Black Thorn.", said Mai.

Marduk (from Bakugan, but in armor) had an axe similar to the colors of his armor (similarities to Vladitor from Bakugan).

He was about as tall as Max is.

"Be careful about the axe if you wish to fight alongside me. It's deadly if you fight against him.", said Mai.

"Alright.", said Max.

"Be careful Max. I sense darkness energy within this person.", said Dragonoid.

"He has darkness powers from his axe, as Dragonoid said.", said Mai.

"I'll crush you both!", said Marduk.

Marduk then ran up to the two of them and swung his axe, but missed them both.

"I can't battle this alone. Time to transform Dragonoid!", said Max.

"Ready!", said Dragonoid.

Max then pressed the button on his Pendant and begun his Pendant Protector transformation.

After the transformation, Marduk was impressed at Max in his Pendant Protector form as Dan.

"You seem strong, but not enough!", he said.

"I might not be as strong as a Dragon Human in this form, but I can still defeat you!", said Dan.

Dan fired a flame blast at Marduk, who dodged the attack, but was struck by Mai's sword.

Marduk used athletic skill to regain balance on his feet from the attack.

"Seems more athletic that the other monsters. But still, he won't give up easily.", said Dan.

"He can do more than just swing his axe. He can throw it at you, so be careful.", said Mai.

Marduk then threw his axe towards them.

Mai dodged the axe by jumping, while Dan flew up to dodge it.

"Don't think you can dodge that axe that way!', said Marduk.

"What?", Dan asked.

"It can home in on you!", said Mai.

The axe then went up and went towards Dan.

Dan tried to fly above the axe and fired a flame blast at it.

The flame blast was not enough, however, to stop the axe.

Dan then flew towards Marduk.

"Nice try! Using my own weapon against me will not work!", said Marduk.

Marduk used his dark powers to hit Dan.

The axe then came towards Dan, who quickly avoided it.

Marduk then picked up his axe.

"So you have darkness powers on your hands as well, Marduk.", said Dan.

"I do. It's for destroying you!", said Marduk as he fired a dark slash from his axe.

The slash hit Dan hard and pushed him away towards a wall, which knocked him out.

"Max!", said Mai as she rushed up to attack Marduk.

Marduk swung his axe, but Mai used her sword to clash with the axe.

"Max knows everything about his destiny now. I told him. He told me about your master Black Thorn in return. I'll aid him in defeating you!", said Mai.

"I can't let you do that! I'll crush you to bits!", said Marduk.

The two clashed with their weapons for a while.

Dan regained consciousness after a while and got back up.

Mai then managed to get through Marduk's defenses and strike a blow to him.

The blow done from Mai's sword pushed Marduk back near where Dan is.

"You may look strong with that sword, but me and my axe will change that!", he said.

He then turned around and noticed that Dan was ready to battle him more.

"But I think I'll finish off my target first!", he said.

Marduk swung his axe, but missed.

Dan then landed very close to him.

"FIRE TORNADO!", he said.

Dan then spun around very fast.

As he spun around, a flame tornado was created.

The tornado heavily damaged Marduk.

Marduk was pushed back even more.

"Good strategy using a close range attack near your opponent. It's important to know how your opponent strikes and when the right time to strike is. Using a wrong attack at the wrong time could damage you very harshly, so be careful.", said Mai.

"Thanks. I better take note of that.", said Dan.

Marduk then got up and ran to swing his axe once more.

"Oh no you don't! NOVA BLAST!", said Dan.

Dan fired a very powerful fire blast, which defeated Marduk after it hit him.

Marduk then disappeared into the darkness to return to Black Thorn.

Dan then reverted back to Max.

Dragonoid then came out of Max's Pendant

"Dan, you might have suspected this, but the reason why this Marduk person knows about your destiny is because he knows your destiny to become the next member of your family to be a Dragon Human. Even with the power of a Dragon Human, he will be very tough to defeat, but I promise you that you will defeat him with my help.", he said.

"You're right Dragonoid. I did suspect Black Thorn knows about this. And I will defeat him.", said Max.

"Dragonoid can get out the pendant and talk to you whenever. However, you need to get used to it when you are a Dragon Human because Dragon Humans combine with their partner dragon, so that their dragon partner is in them. However, they are still in their normal form unless you transform into Dragon Human form.", said Mai.

"Even as a Dragon Human, you can still transform into your Pendant Protector form, but you will be as powerful as you were in this battle with Marduk. And before I forget, Mai, when Max is in Pendant Protector form or Dragon Human form, refer to him as Dan.", said Dragonoid.

"Thanks for telling me all this. I better get home. My parents might be suspecting something about me right now.", said Max.

"I would have expected that. I don't see any more monsters here as well. We better leave immediately.", said Mai.

Dragonoid then returned to Max's Pendant and Max shook his head before exiting the building.

He picked up his jacket before heading down the stairs.

**Outside**

As Max walked outside, he thought of his friend Mai and how she fights the monsters in the school sent by Marduk sent by Black Thorn.

"I just can't believe Mai was actually fighting my enemy here in the night. But I know that those monsters are evil and I must stop them as well as Black Thorn.", he thought.

Max then walked home.

**Max's House That Night**

Max went to sleep in his room.

Since he just learned his destiny, the dreams stopped.

"Should I tell my allies about this? After all, being a Dragon Human is my destiny. Telling them later or not, I will have to tell them in the future. I just hope they can understand my destiny and the power that lies within this Dragon Human form.", he thought.

**Black Thorn's Lair**

Black Thorn was interested in Max's strength as Dan against Marduk, as well as Mai's strength.

"That girl seems to know Max's destiny. And she told him. However, I must have Marduk defeat him!", he thought.

**Max's School the Next Day**

Max was walking to his 3rd Period Class when he saw a group of students in his grade talking about something.

"Did you see it yet?", one of them asked.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea what you mean by it.", said another kid.

"I'm talking about the damage in the 8th grade section. Something must have come last night and done this. It must have also shredded a poster of Max since it was in shreds when I saw it.", said one of the kids.

Max heard what they said.

"Hey, you're serious about the damage to the 8th grade section?", he asked the group of kids.

"Yeah. So go and see it since it is there.", said one of the kids.

Max then walked to his class.

He could see the damage on the way since his next class was in the 8th grade area.

"Seems like they seen the damage from that battle.", Max thought.

**Later**

Before Max went to his 4th Period class from his 3rd Period class, he went to see the damage at the school.

The damage included slashes from Mai's sword and Marduk's axe, as well as the crash Max made when Marduk pushed him back with his axe slash.

"This damage was from our battle with Marduk alongside Mai, Dragonoid. Hope the school can repair it, but not find out what is going on yet.", said Max.

"I wonder about that. Besides, your friends might be looking for you soon.", said Dragonoid from Max's Pendant.

Max realized he needed to get to his next class.

So he rushed to it.

**Later**

Max had a quick lunch and went to see Mai, who is in the 7th Grade section during the 7th Grade Lunch Period, where she goes after she finished her lunch.

"Max, what are you doing?", Dragonoid asked as Max walked out of the cafeteria.

"I'm going to see Mai. I need to talk to her about something.", said Max.

"OK then.", said Dragonoid.

**7****th**** Grade Section**

Mai was looking out the window when Max came by.

"Max, I realized that since Black Thorn is the one sending these monsters, you should stop them as long as they exist. I believe killing Black Thorn will end the strike of the monsters.", she said.

"I understand that.", said Max.

"Max, when did the first sign of Black Thorn's return occur?", Mai asked.

"One day, a monster struck at the skate park, which was the sign of Black Thorn's return.", said Max.

"Really? I think Black Thorn has others serving him other than Marduk.", said Mai.

"Why you tell me that?", Max asked.

"A long time before the attack at the skate park in town, monsters started coming here. I took it upon myself to defeat the monsters.", said Mai.

"Black Thorn must have some servants that helped him resurrect, if that was the case.", said Max.

Dragonoid then came out of Max's Pendant.

"Max, I think we better awaken the power right now just so we have it to use against Black Thorn's power later. And yes, servants did resurrect Black Thorn. You and your allies will encounter them in the future.", he said.

"If the power is the strength of a Dragon Human, then I accept it! I will fulfill my destiny to defeat Black Thorn as a Dragon Human!", said Max.

"OK Max. Are you ready?", said Dragonoid.

"I am.", said Max.

Dragonoid then entered Max.

Max then felt funny.

After a while, he felt fine.

"Max, you might not feel different, but the power is inside of you. You and Dragonoid have become one. You have an alternate way to become your Pendant Protector form, but you will activate your Dragon Human form this way.", said Mai.

"Indeed.", said Dragonoid after he appeared.

"So this is how Dragon Humans communicate with their dragon partners.", said Max.

"Yes. Now you better get back to your class, so that you are not late. But remember. The fate of the world is at stake and it is up to you to defeat Black Thorn.", said Mai.

"OK.", said Max.

Max then headed back to the lunchroom in his school.

**School Lunchroom**

When Max got back to the lunchroom, he saw the group of kids discussing about the damage with his friends.

"Max, what happened? What is going on after school at night?", Kaz asked.

"If you must know, monsters are invading the school. Thankfully, they are being stopped by an anonymous source. The person told me not to tell you the name, but tell you what he is doing.", said Max.

"Well if he's taking down the monsters here, then you can easily take out the other ones!", said Kaz.

"Max, you must show Black Thorn your true strength!", said Clay.

"Thanks Clay. I will.", said Max.

**Later**

Max is walking towards the exit from his school.

Jack saw him from behind a wall.

He ran on purpose and pushed Max.

Max dropped his Pendant.

"Oops. Sorry Max. I did not mean to push you.", said Jack.

"Well watch where you're going next time!", said Max.

Max did not see Jack steal his pendant.

Max then walked out of the school.

Jack watched him.

"Excellent. Everything is going to plan.", he thought.

**Meanwhile at Max and Emmy's House**

Emmy and Enrique were talking about girlfriends.

"Emmy, I need some help getting a new girlfriend.", said Enrique.

"Well, try to find someone who has similar interests as you. Maybe that will help.", said Emmy.

"OK. I'll try.", said Enrique.

Max entered the door.

"Hey Max.", said Emmy and Enrique.

"Hey. I just wanted to say that my friend Jack returned to school. Ever since we saved my friends Tech and Phoen, he disappeared.", said Max.

"Oh. That seems suspicious.", said Emmy.

"This seems like Black Thorn might be connected to this.", said Enrique.

"I'll find out what's going on. You'll see.", said Max.

**Later**

As Max did his homework that night, he noticed his vest pocket seemed empty.

He realized his Pendant was there usually.

"Dragonoid! I've lost my Pendant!", said Max.

"What? But how?", Dragonoid asked as he appeared.

"I don't know, but it's not in my vest pocket anymore.", said Max.

"We better find it.", said Dragonoid.

"I know who it was. It was Marduk behind my back! He stole it from my locker during gym class!", said Max.

"If you think that, then we better find him. He might be at the school like last time.", said Dragonoid.

"Let's go Dragonoid.", said Max.

So Max exited his room and went to his school, thinking Marduk is waiting there for him.

"If Marduk is at the school, Mai should be there too to help me fight him.", Max thought as he ran towards his school.

**Max's School**

Max headed for the entrance when an axe blast came from the roof.

Max dodged the blast, only to see Marduk use his axe.

Max dodged the axe.

"Marduk! Where's my Pendant?", Max said, angered.

"You mean this?", Marduk asked as he took it out.

"Yeah. That one!", said Max.

"Well, your friend Jack stole it from you, but I beat him up and I got this. That's an interesting story, is it not?", said Marduk.

"Give me that back now before I destroy you!", said Max.

"I will, but how can you beat me without your powers? This thing gives you the powers of Dragonoid's fire.", said Marduk.

Just then, Mai jumped from behind Marduk and hit him with her sword.

Marduk dropped Max's Pendant.

Max quickly picked up his Pendant before Marduk could take it and immediately pushed the button to transform into Dan.

"Thanks Mai. I owe you one.", said Dan.

"You're welcome. But now we need to focus on defeating Marduk once more.", said Mai.

"She's right you know! I took your Pendant to lure you to your death!", said Marduk.

Marduk threw his axe, which Dan and Mai swiftly dodged.

The axe then went towards Dan, but he flew up to dodge it.

Marduk caught his axe and immediately did an axe blast towards Dan.

Dan then fired a fire blast towards the axe blast, which caused both attacks to hit each other.

The attacks were destroyed.

"You can't defeat me this time Marduk! I beat you once, and I can do it again!", said Dan as he fired another fire blast.

"You won because I was only going easy on you. Now I'm much tougher than ever!", said Marduk as he fired a stronger axe blast.

This time, Marduk's axe blast went through Dan's fire blast and then directly hit Dan, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Dan!", said Mai.

She then ran up to Marduk and used her sword to strike him.

Marduk used his axe to clash with her sword.

"He's not finished with you yet. He'll get up and finish you off like yesterday.", said Mai.

"Not this time. I was going easy on him then. Now I'm going all out! Like this!", said Marduk.

Marduk used his dark powers from his hand to push Mai back.

Dan saw Marduk push Mai back with his dark powers.

"Mai, I hope what you said is true. You too Dragonoid.", he thought.

Dan then reverted back to Max.

"What's wrong Max? You give up?", Marduk asked when he saw Max in his human form.

"He does'nt realize that you are about to unleash the power inside of you.", said Dragonoid as he appeared.

"Agreed. Now how do I become my Dragon Human form?", said Max.

"You must first focus your mind to allow your body to transform into a Dragon Human. It will take time to do this, so focus hard, since the harder you focus, the quicker you can unleash your powers. You will know you have fully focused your mind when energy for your transformation will start to appear. The energy will appear as lines on your body. That's then you say "I call upon the power of the Dragon Humans!", said Dragonoid.

So Max focused his mind to allow his body to transform into his Dragon Human form.

He did it hard since he needed to defeat Marduk before his parents get worried about him.

"Ha! You are pathetic! And they call you the one to defeat Black Thorn! How stupid! This is going to be easier than I thought!", said Marduk.

Mai saw what Max is doing, as well as just hear what Marduk said.

"You really think that Marduk? If so, then you better get ready for a tough fight, because I will fight alongside Max in his Dragon Human form!", said Mai as she got up.

"Dragon Human form? Well he better get ready for my axe!", said Marduk.

"You'll regret working for the monsters I slay here.", said Mai.

Max kept focusing his mind.

"Harder Max! Time's running out!", said Dragonoid.

Max kept focusing and focusing until lines flashed on his body.

His arms, legs, feet, hands, chest, and face had glowing lines now.

"Marduk, get ready! I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE DRAGON HUMANS!", said Max.

Thunder struck from the sky.

**Meanwhile**

Emmy and Enrique saw the thunder from Max's house.

"Hope Max is fine.", said Emmy.

"Whatever he's doing better end soon. It seems too brutal outside to do whatever he wants.", said Enrique.

**Max's School**

Max's transformation begun as a ginormous fire tornado then went around him.

He was doing his transformation into his Pendant Protector form, but this time, the thunder struck where the lines on his body were, which gave him armor with the glowing lines on his body.

Each time an armor part went to Max's body, the lines appeared on the tornado.

Max's Pendant changed as well and went onto his chest where it normally would go.

The lines then glowed off of the armor, combined together and appeared to be wings 4 times the size of Max's normal ones as Dan.

Max then engulfed the flame and became Dan as usual, but he had the armor on him and his eyes were green instead of red and looked similar to Dragonoid's eyes.

The lines then gained fire and became Dan's wings, which were 4 times the size of his normal wings.

The lines glowed on his armor.

The lines on his face went onto the chest, which replaced his normal Pendant with a rainbow colored one with a glow.

Marduk and Mai saw Dan in his Dragon Human Form.

Dan was in armor, had huge wings, and felt much stronger.

Even Dragonoid changed! He grew more horns on his head.

Dan looked at how he changed.

"This form is amazing!", he said.

"It's just a piece of junk that I can easily destroy!", said Marduk as he fired an axe blast.

Dan jumped high and flew faster than his Pendant Protector.

"I'm faster and stronger in this form! Now Marduk, take this!", he said.

Dan fired a flame blast that directly hit Marduk harder than ever. Even his axe could not shield against the blast. It was too powerful for it.

"Dragon Humans must be very strong since that blast was never that strong so far!", said Dan.

"Correct. You learn fast. You are starting to become like your ancestor.", said Dragonoid.

"So the more I battle, the more I'll be like him?", Dan asked.

"Yes. Don't lose heart. You are now the world's hope to defeat Black Thorn.", said Dragonoid.

"You may be strong, but you'll never defeat me, the great Marduk again!', said Marduk as he got back up.

He ran up to Dan, who was above him.

"Nice try Marduk

"See it Marduk? He's stronger than you now, so give up or you'll regret meeting Dan or myself.", said Mai as she drew her sword and pointed it towards Marduk.

"I'll destroy you both!", said Marduk as he rushed towards Mai.

The two clashed their weapons once more, but this time, Mai then broke through Marduk's defenses and struck him.

"You believe in his power? I'll show you that he is weaker and pathetic!", said Marduk.

"You have no idea about his one of his new and most powerful attacks.", said Mai.

Dan heard what she said as he descended.

He noticed his pendant, which was rainbow colored now.

"My pendant changed color in this form. I think it has a powerful blast that will defeat Marduk.", said Dan.

"Correct Dan. Now use it on Marduk to defeat him!", said Dragonoid.

"I'll kill Dan first, then you Mai!", said Marduk.

He started running towards Dan with his axe about for fire a very powerful dark axe blast.

Dan then charged up the power in his Pendant.

"This ends now!", said Marduk as he fired his axe blast.

"You're right Marduk! This battle ends here! INFINITY NOVA DRAGON BLAST!", said Dan.

Dan fired the blast from his Pendant, which was extremely powerful.

It went right through Marduk's axe blast and hit Marduk very hard, cracking his armor and axe, which resulted in his defeat.

"Woah! That blast was powerful. I beat him easily in this form.", said Dan.

"Yes Dan. As a Pendant Protector, you have equal strength to your allies when they are in their strongest forms. But as a Dragon Human, you exceed that power. Even the power of your strongest form as a Pendant Protector is only half the power of your Dragon Human form. I'll tell your allies about special forms another time.", said Dragonoid.

"OK Dragonoid.", said Dan.

Mai walked up to Dan as he reverted back to Max.

They noticed Marduk was missing.

"He's gone, probably heading back to his master Black Thorn.", said Max.

"Yes. But even though he was here multiple times, he might strike you somewhere else from here, even in front of your own allies.", said Mai.

"I guess that's true. I believe I'll have to fight the ones responsible for helping Black Thorn resurrect as well.", said Max.

"Max, if any monster comes here, I'll take it out. You go and find Black Thorn.", said Mai.

"OK. I agree with that.", said Max and he went home.

As Max walked home, he thought about what to tell his allies about his power as a Dragon Human and when to tell them.

"My allies should know about this destiny, but I should not tell them my true destiny yet, other than defeating Black Thorn and my ancestor being the one who defeated Black Thorn in the past.", he thought.

Then he thought of something good.

"If there is a time I have to tell them my destiny, then I will tell them and explain my destiny.", he thought.

Max then walked home.

**Meanwhile**

Jack was walking home that night.

"My mother and father are looking for me! But that's fine, considering the fact I will kill my nemesis with my power! Soon all of the Pendant Protectors will fall under the power of Black Thorn!", he said.

We then see the camera go up to the sky and fade to black.

**END OF Chapter 4**

**Chapter 5: Rise of "The Darkness"**

**Description: After Max learns about his destiny of being the next Dragon Human in his family, he decides to keep it secret from his allies until the time comes. In the meantime, Dragonoid tells him, Emmy, and Enrique that sometime during their adventure, each of them will evolve into a stronger form. However, during a battle with robbers later on, the new moon shows dark energy, which creates "The Darkness" who is a dark clone of Dan! Can he defeat this clone of his, especially by himself without his allies to help him? Read the next chapter to find out!**


End file.
